Despues de la batalla
by Slicerus
Summary: Después de su batalla contra Muerte Roja Hipo y el resto de vikingos tendrán que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida junto a los dragones.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Los personajes y escenarios de Como entrenar a tu dragon citados a continuacion no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DreamWorks T.T, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

Nota 2: Esta historia iria despues del final de la pelicula pero sin tener en cuenta la escena final cuando Hipo se despierta.

Hola, soy nuevo y esta es la primera historia que escribo, por lo que se que no estara muy bien, pero espero ir mejorando. Cualquier critica, opinion, sugerencia, amenaza, receta de cocina o lo que sea, reviews.

* * *

Capitulo 1

-¡Ahh!-no pudo evitar gritar mientras se agarraba la pierna; esta era la tercera vez que se despertaba esta noche por culpa de esa maldita herida.

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que se despertó en su casa después de matar al gigantesco dragón Muerte Roja para descubrir que no había salido ileso precisamente. Después de que el dragón explotara, no tuvo tiempo de escapar y se vio envuelto en dicha explosión, y por culpa de aquello ahora tenía una prótesis donde antes estaba su pierna izquierda, justo por debajo de la rodilla; pero el joven vikingo no se quejaba, si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de su fiel amigo y compañero Desdentao, un dragón de la especie Furia Nocturna, habría muerto sin lugar a dudas.

En ese momento, el joven vikingo llamado Hipo sintió un leve golpe en su hombro, era su querido dragón que lo miraba con cara de preocupación, seguramente debido al pequeño grito que dio el joven, el cual debió despertarlo.

-Tranquilo grandullón, estoy bien- intento tranquilizarlo el muchacho mientras le acariciaba el hocico.

El dragón se tranquilizó un poco ante las palabras de su jinete, pero todavía se le notaba algo preocupado.

Hipo, el cual no aguantaba más el dolor, estiro la mano hacia una pequeña mesa situada al lado de su cama, de la cual cogió un pequeño papel doblado que contenía unos polvos, que vertió en un vaso que también se encontraba en la mesa. Esos polvos eran una medicina que le habían dado los curanderos del pueblo, y aunque sabían a rayos, eran la única razón por la cual el joven no se retorcía de dolor durante todo el día.

Aunque los curanderos le dijeron que no hiciera esfuerzos, una vez hizo efecto el medicamento y harto de estar todo el día en la cama, Hipo, que ya se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, se propuso intentar andar. Se apoyó en su pierna derecha para levantarse, y con todo el coraje que pudo reunir el joven, dio un paso hacia delante.

En el momento en que la parte metálica de su prótesis, que estaba unida a un bloque de madera por un resorte (para darle algo de amortiguación) y este bloque a su vez estaba unido a lo que quedaba de su pierna, el joven Hipo sintió un terrible pinchazo por debajo de la rodilla, seguido de un terrible dolor que no tardo en expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

En ese momento, Desdentao, que lo había estado observando de cerca, lo agarro por el cuello de su camiseta justo antes de que el joven vikingo se estampara de boca contra el suelo. 'Otra vez será' pensó el vikingo mientras admitía que hoy no sería el día en el que volvería a andar normalmente.

-Desdentao, ¿qué tal si damos un paseo?- le pregunto Hipo una vez este lo devolvió a la cama.

El dragón, al oír la pregunta, lo miro con una cara de enfado mezclado con preocupación, como diciéndole '¿con lo mal que estas quieres seguir intentando andar?'.

Hipo, que entendió perfectamente al dragón, le dijo con una leve sonrisa y una cara suplicante: -Vamos Desdentao, por favor, necesito salir de aquí un rato, llevo días encerrado; además, si voy montado encima de ti no habrá ningún problema, ¿no?- mientras decía esto se iba poniendo su chaleco.

El Furia Nocturna soltó un bufido de resignación mientras le acercaba la silla de montar a hipo para que se la colocara, aunque por dentro el dragón estaba bastante contento por poder salir un rato con su joven jinete. Después de que el joven le colocara la silla con alguna dificultad, ya que al no poder ponerse de pie lo tuvo que hacer desde la cama, y llenara las alforjas de la silla con algunas cosas, Desdentao lo ayudo a subirse.

Ya que la cama se encontraba en el primer piso, decisión que tomo su padre Estoico previendo que su hijo tardaría bastante en poder subir las escaleras, el dragón solo tuvo que dar un par de pasos hasta llegar a la puerta. Antes de salir, cogió la muleta que le había hecho su amigo y mentor en la herrería, Bocón. La puerta no era muy grande, pero el ágil dragón pudo pasar sin mucha dificultad.

Fuera aún era de noche, debían de faltar algo más de 2 horas para el amanecer, por lo que la aldea estaba totalmente vacía. Los pocos guardias que había estaban situados en los pequeños y altos islotes que rodeaban la isla vigilando por si algún enemigo se acercaba, en la aldea también debería haber unos cuantos de ellos, pero como no los vio pensó que seguramente estarían durmiendo en algún rincón despreocupados gracias al cese de su antigua guerra contra los dragones.

La aldea estaba algo cambiada, los vikingos habían construido un par de establos enormes con varias plantas donde los dragones podrían pasar la noche, y en el suelo, en el centro de la plaza, se encontraba una de las antiguas antorcha que usaban para iluminar la aldea durante los ataques nocturnos, solo que ahora esta se encontraba repleta de pescado y se usaba como comedero para dragones.

Pero no todo era perfecto, se podían apreciar varias marcas de quemaduras y arañazos por todos los edificios de la aldea, y según le había contado Estoico a su hijo, los dragones habían arrasado 2 campos de cultivo y se habían comido a 4 ovejas y más de una docena de gallinas. Y esto no era todo, debido a que él era el único que sabía cómo controlar a un dragón, su casa siempre estaba llena de gente del pueblo preguntando que podían hacer para evitar los daños. Se pasaba el día rodeado de los vikingos que hasta hace poco lo repudiaban, los que le llamaban Hipo el inútil o la vergüenza de Estoico, y por culpa de esto llevaba días sin poder descansar o ver a sus amigos.

'¿Amigos?', se sorprendió Hipo por llamarlos así. El pequeño grupo de jóvenes a los que se refería por "amigos" eran los jóvenes que participaron con él en la lucha contra el Muerte Roja. Este grupo era el que más se metía con él antes de que todo esto ocurriera. Aunque el vikingo no les tenia rencor, no obstante eran los únicos que le escucharon y le ayudaron para ir a rescatar a Desdentao, pero no podía evitar pensar que solo le hablaban y lo respetaban por lo que les enseño sobre los dragones, y no por considerarlo de verdad su amigo.

Mientras Hipo seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Desdentao se dirigía hacia el puerto sin que este se diera cuenta. El joven no se dio cuenta de a donde lo llevaba su amigo hasta que empezaron a bajar por la cuesta que se dirigía al embarcadero.

-Ey amigo, ¿a dónde me llevas?, si lo que buscas es comida en la plaza tienes todo el pescado que quieras- dijo Hipo, a lo que Desdentao respondió agitando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha en señal de negación.

Hipo iba a seguir preguntando porque el dragón lo trajo allí cuando de repente vio el paisaje que antes ocultaban las casas, una enorme luna llena flotando en un mar de estrellas que se reflejaba en un océano tan tranquilo que parecía un espejo.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, Desdentao se tumbó en la arena y los dos se quedaron admirando el paisaje por un rato, disfrutando de una tranquilidad que no sentían desde antes de todo lo ocurrido, cuando Estoico descubrió a Desdentao por primera al ir a salvarlo del Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Pasados 2 minutos el dragón atrajo la atención de su jinete y le señalo hacia el final del embarcadero más cercano. En ese momento Hipo descubrió porque el dragón lo había traído hasta allí, al final de ese embarcadero, sentada en el borde, estaba la vikinga de sus sueños, su rubia melena resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba pensativa el paisaje.

-¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?- pregunto Hipo en voz baja sin apartar la vista de la joven mientras se empezaba a sonrojar.

Hipo llevaba tiempo queriendo ver a la joven vikinga, y al parecer, Desdentao lo había notado. La rubia estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo hasta que se despertó después de su gran pelea contra el Muerte Roja. Hipo estaba encantado de que la primera persona que vio al despertar fuera ella, y para sorpresa de nuestro joven vikingo, la vikinga salto encima de él cuándo noto que este despertó con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. El joven se sorprendió mucho, ya que esa fue la primera vez que vio a la ruda y valiente vikinga soltar una lágrima. Pero antes de que Hipo pudiera decir algo, su padre Estoico entro en la casa acompañado de su gran amigo Bocón y esta se separó rápidamente. Después de eso, la joven se despidió y se fue corriendo; y no la había visto desde entonces.

El dragón empezó a andar hacia el final del embarcadero, mientras Hipo le tiraba de la oreja y le decía que parara, pero Desdentao seguía andando, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, al Furia Nocturna le hacía gracia como su jinete se avergonzaba cuando la joven estaba cerca.

-Para ya, volvamos a casa- susurraba Hipo cuando ya iban por cerca de la mitad del embarcadero –como no pares mañana no te daré más pescado.-

-¡Quien anda hay!- grito la vikinga levantando su hacha, que se acababa de dar cuenta de la presencia del par de individuos que estaba peleando.

-¡Tranquila Astrid, soy yo, Hipo!- grito el muchacho asustado al ver a la vikinga blandiendo su fiel hacha –Guarda el hacha por favor.-

-¡Hipo!, ¿qué haces aquí?- se sorprendió -y ¿se puede saber porque no estas descansando en casa?, tu herida no se ha curado todavía- dijo Astrid recuperándose del susto que le dieron Hipo y Desdentao, el cual no admitiría nunca.

-Desdentao y yo hemos salido a despejarnos un poco, no podía dormir, ¿y tú que haces aquí?- pregunto el joven.

-Lo mismo supongo, también me costaba conciliar el sueño- dijo la vikinga algo más tranquila, llevaba desde que se fue corriendo de la casa de Hipo queriendo hablar con él. Estuvo muy preocupada por Hipo durante los días posteriores a la pelea, sin saber si despertaría o no. – ¿Y qué tal has estado estos días?- pregunto intentando romper la tensión que se estaba formando.

-No me puedo quejar, sigo vivo- dijo Hipo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba de Desdentao.

-Espera, te ayudo- dijo la vikinga mientras sostenía al joven del brazo para que no se callera y le alargaba su muleta.

Una vez sentados en el borde del embarcadero la vikinga le dio un puñetazo en su hombro, aunque no con la fuerza que acostumbraba, preocupada por la salud del chico.

-¡Auh!, ¿por qué me pegas?- dijo el vikingo mientras se frotaba el hombro.

-Eso es por no responderme- justo después de decir eso le volvió a pegar en el mismo sitio –y eso por tenerme preocupada- .

-Vale, vale, te responderé a lo que quieras, pero no me pegues más que todavía me estoy recuperando, ¿qué me habías preguntado?- dijo Hipo mientras se frotaba el hombro adolorido.

-Que qué tal has estado estos días, ¿cómo están tus heridas?- volvió a preguntar Astrid más seria y con un ápice de preocupación.

-Bueno, la pierna no me molesta mucho gracias a las medicinas que me dieron los curanderos, aunque me cuesta mucho dormir por las noches- respondió Hipo sinceramente, sabiendo que no podía engañar a la vikinga.

-Ammm, ¿Y qué haces durante el día, siempre tienes muchas visitas, no?- pregunto Astrid, la cual siempre que intentaba ir a ver al vikingo se encontraba con su casa abarrotada de gente. Aunque en el fondo estaba feliz porque los habitantes del pueblo ya no despreciaban al muchacho.

-Sí, me paso el día respondiendo a las preguntas de los aldeanos sobre como calmar a los dragones, como evitar que quemen cosas, que se coman los cultivos o el ganado, etc., me paso el día dando clase- dijo Hipo con un tono en el que se notaba que estaba harto.

-¿No estas contento?, por fin toda la aldea te respeta, ¿no era eso lo que querías?- pregunto la vikinga algo confundida.

-Sí, bueno, eso pensaba, pero es que noto como todos solo me respetan porque puedo ayudarlos con los dragones- dijo Hipo algo apenado -Me parece un poco hipócrita que toda la gente que me daba de lado ahora me tratan como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida- dijo soltando por fin lo que le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza desde que se despertó. 'Siempre me evitaban, pero como ahora les sirvo para algo todos son amables' pensó.

Después de la explicación de Hipo los dos se quedaron en silencio, '¿por qué no dice nada?, ¿se habrá enfadado por lo que he dicho de la gente de la aldea?' pensó el joven mientras miraba hacia la vikinga con la que estaba hablando. En cuanto la vio supo que había metido la pata, la joven estaba mirando hacia sus pies, con cara triste y arrepentida. Hipo no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo, pero antes de que este pudiese hacer nada, Astrid hablo.

-Lo siento,- dijo la joven con voz de arrepentimiento –yo también me metía contigo, supongo que debes odiarme-.

-¿Eh?, n-no lo decía por ti, yo jamás podría odiarte…,- respondió Hipo algo nervioso, empezando a sonrojarse -es más, tú eras una de las pocas personas de la isla que me hablaba para algo más que para insultarme, y la que más me ayudo a proteger a Desdentao- concluyo ya rojo como un tomate.

-Gracias, la verdad es que estaba preocupada porque estuvieras enfadado conmigo-

-Claro que no, jamás podría, si no fuera por ti nunca podría haber salvado a Desden… Ahh- decía Hipo cuando le volvieron los dolores de la pierna.

-¡Hipo!, ¿estás bien?- se preocupó Astrid al oír el grito del vikingo.

-Sí,- respondió Hipo todavía con una mueca de dolor en su cara – ¿me podrías pasar una cantimplora que ahí en la alforja de Desdentao?- a lo que Astrid se apresuró a buscar lo que el joven le pidió; no tuvo que moverse mucho ya que el Furia Nocturna se encontraba recostado justo detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la vikinga mientras le entregaba la cantimplora.

-Es un brebaje que me dieron los curanderos;- respondió el vikingo después de darle un trago –sabe fatal, pero alivia el dolor…, aunque mejor no te digo de que esta echo…-.

-Falta poco para que amanezca, mejor nos vamos yendo- dijo Hipo algo avergonzado y sin saber que más decir- ¿quieres que te llevemos?-.

Astrid acepto y después de ayudar a Hipo a montar en el dragón, ella también se subió. Cuando Desdentao noto que los dos jóvenes vikingos estaban sobre su espalda emprendió el camino de vuelta a la aldea. Durante el camino, los dos jóvenes siguieron hablando sobre qué tal les iban las cosas a los jinetes y a sus dragones, que según conto Astrid, no iban muy bien, ya que sin los consejos de Hipo se descontrolaban muy a menudo.

Una vez en la puerta de la casa de Hipo, Astrid se bajó de Desdentao para poner rumbo a la suya, que no quedaba muy lejos, pero antes de irse le volvió a dar un puñetazo en el hombro a hipo.

-¡Ahh!, ¿esto se va a convertir en una costumbre?, porque duele, ¿sabes?- protesto el vikingo.

-Eso por escaparte en la noche y no guardar reposo…- le reprocho Astrid, pero acto seguido le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla –y esto… por todo lo demás- terminó de decir la joven con un leve sonrojo por todo su rostro.

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana- agrego la vikinga antes de salir disparada para su casa.

-Bu-buenas noches- balbuceo el chico, aun en shock por lo que acababa de pasar.

Una vez dentro, Desdentao se acurruco al lado de la cama de Hipo, como hacia siempre, y no tardo en quedarse dormido; por otra parte, el joven vikingo se quedó tumbado en su cama, recordando el beso que le acababa de dar su adorada Astrid.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado!

He de decir que la trama que tengo pensada es un poco lenta y larga, pero si a la gente le interesa ire subiendo mas capitulos, si no lo dejare como un one-shot, que tampoco quedaria tan mal.

Y por ultimo, pero no por ello menos importante, quiero darle las gracias a Haibara14, que me ha animado a intentarlo y a subir esto.

Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Los personajes y escenarios de Como entrenar a tu dragon citados a continuacion no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DreamWorks T.T, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

Bueno, aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, aunque no os acostumbréis, normalmente no los subiré tan seguidos XD, resulta que este ya lo tenia hecho, solo tuve que retocarlo un poco y ya esta ^^.

Espero que os guste, y como dije antes, cualquier cosas, reviews.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Estaba empezando a amanecer, los rayos de luz empezaban a entrar por la ventana, las pocas ascuas que quedaban en la chimenea terminaban de apagarse, Desdentao aun dormía acurrucado al lado de la cama del joven; mientras tanto, Hipo descansaba tumbado en la cama, con la prótesis quitada sobre la mesa para que no le molestara y los ojos abiertos como platos, aun pensando en lo ocurrido horas atrás con Astrid.

'¿Por qué me besó?, ¿le gustare?, ¿le daré lastima?, ¿solamente se estaba despidiendo?' estas y muchas más preguntas rondaban la cabeza del vikingo. '¿Qué hare mañana cuando la vea?' se seguía preguntando, sin darse cuenta de que su padre Estoico salía de su habitación.

-¿Hipo, estas despierto?- pregunto el jefe vikingo al ver a su hijo tieso como una tabla con la mirada fija en el techo.

-¡Ahh!- grito Hipo, que hasta ahora no había sentido la presencia de su padre -Papa…me has asustado-.

-jajaja… lo siento hijo… no quería asustarte- dijo Estoico, intentando no estropear más la ya escasa relación que tenía con su hijo - ¿por cierto?, ¿qué mirabas tan detenidamente en el techo?- pregunto interesado en saber qué era lo que le tenía tan distraído.

-¿Eh?, a… esto… nada…- dijo hipo muy nervioso y algo sonrojado mientras se levantaba de la cama- solo pensaba en cómo mejorar la cola de Desde… ¡AHHH!- se interrumpió Hipo al caerse al suelo; estaba tan centrado en buscar una excusa que no recordó que le faltaba una pierna.

-¡HIPO!- grito el jefe vikingo al ver como su hijo se caía de boca contra el suelo- ¿Estas bien?-.

Estoico se acercó corriendo a su hijo para ayudarlo a levantarse acompañado por Desdentao, que se había despertado por el tremendo golpe que se había dado su jinete. Cuando llego Estoico levantó a su hijo del suelo con una sola mano y lo deposito en la cama comprobando que no se hubiera hecho daño.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el joven algo aturdido por el golpe.

-Te has caído al intentar apoyar tu pierna; pero sin la prótesis- le respondió su padre algo preocupado -¿te pasa algo? Estas muy distraído esta mañana-.

-No nada, es que he dormido poco- respondió Hipo, lo cual no era mentira, aunque tampoco toda la verdad -¿me puedes pasar mi pierna?-.

-Espera, te cambiare primero la venda- dijo Estoico mientras iba a buscar el botiquín.

-Ey Desdentao, ¿Qué tal has dormido?- dijo al ver a su querido dragón que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la cama a su lado con una clara cara de pena al ver lo que quedaba de la pierna de su jinete, envuelta en unas gasas manchadas de sangre.

-Tranquilo grandullón, estoy bien, dentro de poco podre ganarte en una carrera, ya verás- le dijo a Desdentao con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que el dragón se animara un poco.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo Estoico volviendo a entrar en el salón con un pequeño baúl en la mano –ahora mismo te cambio la venda-.

Después de quitarle la venda y limpiar la herida, Hipo se quedó mirando su pierna, ya no sangraba, pero se podía ver claramente que todavía le faltaba bastante para cicatrizar. Sin darse cuenta, su padre había sacado un pequeño taro con un potingue verde que olía realmente mal y se lo aplicaba en la herida.

-Au, eso escuece- se quejó el joven.

-Aguanta hijo, que eres un vikingo; además, esto hará que cure antes- le reprocho mientras le terminaba de vendar la pierna, le colocaba la prótesis y le acercaba la muleta.

Una vez que tenía su "pierna" de vuelta se levantó y se dirigió, muleta en mano y con mucho esfuerzo hasta la mesa. Al rato de sentarse, su padre le dio unos huevos revueltos y un poco de pan a modo de desayuno, uno de los platos más sofisticados que sabía cocinar Estoico.

-¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer hoy?- pregunto Hipo intentando iniciar una conversación con su padre.

-Hoy tengo que reparar una cerca que rompió ayer un Gronckle que volaba despistado; como la mayoría de los aldeanos están pescando para reunir provisiones para el invierno, que está a la vuelta de la esquina, solo quedamos Bocón y yo para hacer las reparaciones-.

-Am, yo creo que iré a dar una vuelta con Desdentao- respondió Hipo, esperando el reproche de su padre.

-¡Pero Hipo!- 'ahí está' pensó el joven vikingo -¿y si viene alguien con algún problema con los dragones? No puedes irte-.

-Llevo una semana buscando soluciones a los problemas que tienen todos los aldeanos con los dragones, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto- le replico Hipo.

-Pero tú eres el único que sabe cómo tratar con esos reptiles escupefuego, si te vas, aunque sea una tarde, ¡esto puede volver a convertirse en un campo de batalla!- dijo Estoico preocupado por la seguridad de su aldea.

-Si se vuelven a acercar a los campos de cultivo colgad anguilas en postes alrededor de lo sembrado, y si queréis que suelte algo o que se tranquilice, rascadle debajo de la barbilla, eso los deja medio dormidos- respondió Hipo sin darle importancia a las preocupaciones de su padre –y si nada de esto sirve, preguntadle a cualquiera del resto de jinetes- refiriéndose a sus amigos –bueno…, a los gemelos mejor no… definitivamente no- concluyo recordando las alocadas peleas de los dos hermanos.

-Pero hijo…- empezó a decir Estoico cuando se vio interrumpido por su hijo.

-No insistas, estoy harto de que me acosen, quiero descansar, si haces lo que te he dicho nada grabe ocurrirá- y dicho esto, el joven se levantó, y con ayuda de su muleta se dirigió hasta su cama para coger sus cosa, meterlas en las alforjas de la silla de Desdentao, que aun llevaba de la noche pasada, y salir cojeando por la puerta seguido por el dragón, dejando a Estoico con la boca abierta; esta era la primera vez que su hijo lo desobedecía de una manera tan descarada.

Una vez fuera, Hipo se montó con alguna que otra dificultad sobre el dragón y le dijo a este al oído –Vamos al bosque amigo, y corre, antes de que alguien nos detenga-.

El dragón, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, como si estuviera haciendo una travesura, empezó a correr hacia el bosque a toda velocidad.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y los rayos de luz empezaban a molestarla para que se despertara. 'Tengo que recordar cerrar la ventana antes de acostarme' pensó la joven rubia mientras se incorporaba en la cama. Aun medio dormida y sin abrir los ojos del todo, consiguió encontrar su ropa y cambiarse.

Esa noche no había dormido mucho, por lo que aun tenia sueño, pero ya era de día, así que tenía que empezar a entrenar.

Después de ponerse sus botas se dirigió al baño, donde metió las manos en un cubo con agua limpia y se la echo en la cara para espabilarse y por último se trenzo el pelo, ya estaba lista para un nuevo día.

'¿Habrá dormido bien Hipo?' se sorprendió la rubia pensando, ¿por qué pensaba en el joven debilucho tan temprano en la mañana? 'debe ser porque anoche estuve hablando con el' concluyo 'me pregunto si hoy se reunirá con nosotros, tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle sobre los Nader'.

-¡Astrid!, ¿¡estas despierta!?, ¡el desayuno está listo!- le pregunto su madre, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Ya bajo- respondió, mientras cogía su querida hacha y salía corriendo escaleras abajo.

Una vez en la mesa, la vikinga se comió su desayuno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando estaba a punto de irse su madre la detuvo.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanta prisa jovencita?- le reprocho su madre.

-Es que quería llegar temprano a casa de Hipo, a ver si me lo puedo llevar para que nos enseñe a entrenar dragones antes de que lo atosiguen los del pueblo, a los chicos y a mí nos gustaría que nos contara más cosas sobre los dragones- respondió la rubia como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Deja al pobre chico que descanse, con lo debilucho que es el pobre podrían matarlo; y no sé qué le ves a esos monstruos, ¡son muy peligrosos!-.

-¡MAMA!-dijo gritando Astrid -¡Tormenta es mi amiga!, no te metas con ella, además, Hipo tiene que estar harto de pasarse el día encerrado, no creo que le importe- y dicho esto se fue corriendo a casa del joven.

Mientras se dirigía a la casa del jefe de la aldea, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en su rostro. '¿Por qué estoy tan contenta por ir a ver a Hipo?' empezó a preguntarse la rubia al notar su cara toda sonriente 'debe ser por todo lo que me puede enseñar sobre Tormenta, si, debe de ser eso' intento auto convencerse.

Al acercarse a la casa del muchacho, lo que vio la sorprendió; Hipo se iba corriendo a lomos de Desdentao, mientras que Estoico lo observaba desde la puerta algo confuso.

-Hola jefe- le saludo -¿a dónde va Hipo?-.

-Ah…, hola Astrid, la verdad es que no lo sé, solo me dijo que estaba harto, que necesitaba tranquilidad y entonces se fue corriendo- respondió, aun un poco en estado de shock.

Astrid se quedó viendo por un momento al temido Estoico, el vikingo más fuerte y rudo de la aldea, que ahora mismo solo era un padre preocupado.

-Tranquilo jefe, es Hipo, seguro que estará bien; además, tiene a Desdentao para protegerlo, ya vera como regresa sano y salvo, y mucho más relajado- le dijo la rubia vikinga para animarlo.

-Puede que tengas razón- dijo Estoico algo menos preocupado –bueno, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, no os metáis en líos tus amigos y tú, ¿eh?, no quiero que tener que reconstruir la aldea entera porque la incendiéis con vuestros dragones JAJAJA- rio salvajemente mientras dejaba atrás a la joven y se dirigía hacia la herrería a por su gran amigo Bocón para empezar las reparaciones.

'Bueno, ya que no he podido secuestrar a Hipo iré a entrenar con mi hacha' pensó la vikinga algo triste mientras empezaba la caminata hasta su lugar favorito de entrenamiento. A medio camino escucho una voz que la llamaba, 'no es posible…'.

-¡Hola guapa! ¿Me extrañabas?- le dijo la última persona a la que quería ver, Mocoso.

-Qué quieres cansino- le respondió secamente.

-¿Por qué no nos montamos los 2 en mi Garfios y nos vamos a una islita desierta a pasar un buen rato?- se "insinuó" el vikingo.

-¡Ni aunque fueras el ultimo vikingo del mundo!- le grito Astrid asqueada tras darle un puñetazo en la cara.

La joven siguió su camino dejando atrás a un dolorido Mocoso el cual no entendía por qué acababa de ser rechazado. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta el límite del bosque. Este era bastante frondoso y extenso, por lo que eran muy pocos los que se atrevían a adentrarse en él, pero Astrid se dirigía a un lugar no muy adentrado en el cual ya había estado millones de veces.

Una vez llego a su lugar de entrenamiento habitual, empezó a lanzar su hacha al maltrecho árbol con el que siempre entrenaba, aunque hoy estaba fallando mucho, algo que no era habitual en ella.

* * *

Una vez dentro del bosque no tuvieron que alejarse mucho para estar tranquilos, ese bosque siempre estaba desierto, así que se detuvieron en la primera zona llana que encontraron.

-Muy bien Desdentao, paremos aquí mismo- le indico el jinete a su montura –este parece un buen sitio-.

'Bueno, hoy tengo que conseguirlo, o por lo menos dar más de 2 pasos sin caerme' pensó decidido a volver a andar. –Desdentao, ¿estarás atento por si me caigo?- le pregunto al dragón, el cual asintió decidido a ayudar a su jinete en todo lo que pudiera.

Una vez que se mentalizo para su primer intento se dirigió a un extremo del claro, donde le indico a Desdentao que se pusiera a su lado por si acaso y soltó la muleta.

'A la de 3, una,… dos,… y… ¡TRES!' pensó antes de dar su primer paso. En el momento en el que apoyo el peso en su "pierna" no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor en su cara al mismo tiempo que su rodilla izquierda le fallaba, pero no obstante, pudo adelantar y apoyarse en su pierna buena antes de caerse. '¡He dado un paso!, bueno, más o menos' pensó felizmente, no había sido una caminata muy larga y casi se cae, además le había dolido bastante, pero era el primer paso que daba sin acabar en el suelo o apoyarse en algo, y eso lo emocionaba bastante; si practicaba todas las mañanas, el día en el que volviera a andar normalmente no estaba lejos.

Engrandecido por su hazaña lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez se vio obligado a agarrarse al dragón si no quería acabar en el suelo. Después de varias horas de intentos y unas cuantas caídas al suelo, su record eran tres pasos y medio, lo cual no disgusto del todo al joven para ser su primer día de "rehabilitación" y decidió tomar un merecido descanso, ya que estaba exhausto.

El joven vikingo se sentó apoyado en un árbol cercano y el dragón se acurruco a su lado. Entonces Hipo saco de las alforjas una cantimplora con una infusión para el dolor que le dieron los curanderos, de la cual ya se había bebido media esa mañana, y le dio un trago; después de volver a guardarla saco su preciado cuaderno, donde hacia todos los bocetos de las ideas que tenía.

-Ey amigo, ya que con la pierna así no podré manejar más los pedales, ¿qué te parece si te hago una cola que puedas manejar tú?- le dijo a su dragón, el cual lo miro con cara confusa –que qué te parece la idea de que te haga una cola para que puedas volar solo- le aclaro, pero en ese momento Desdentao lo miro con una cara muy triste, '¿mi jinete ya no volara más con migo?' pensó preocupado el dragón, aunque él amaba volar, no quería hacerlo sin su amigo.

Hipo, que vio la reacción de Desdentao, comprendió al instante que entristecía al enorme reptil –Tranquilo, aunque no me necesites para volar, yo seguiré acompañándote siempre a todos lados, ¿de acuerdo?- le dijo intentando animarlo. El dragón, algo más aliviado ya que su jinete le había prometido que seguiría volando con él asintió y asomo su cabeza a la libreta del joven para que le enseñara su nueva cola.

Hipo, feliz de tener de vuelta a su sonriente amigo, empezó a hacer varios bocetos sobre posibles colas mientras se las iba explicando a Desdentao, el cual escuchaba sin entender casi nada, pero feliz de ver tan ilusionado a su jinete.

El joven le estaba explicando a su amigo el ultimo boceto que había dibujado, una cola artificial que se movía mediante unos engranajes que estaban conectados a la aleta derecha de su cola, la cual aún conservaba; cuando de repente… -¡AHHHHH!- grito Hipo a pleno pulmón.

* * *

Bueno, y aquí termina el segundo capítulo XD, pero antes de despedirme...

Haibara14: Muchas gracias!, Tu me animaste a subir la historia, sino dudo que alguna vez la hubiera subido XD. Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y tienes razón, pero una Astrid sin mal genio es muy falsa XD. Por cierto, estoy esperando con ganas esas 2 historias de Detective Conan que me has mencionado XD.

Chicasinmiedo: Me alegra que te haya gustado, seguiré con la historia, aunque no se con que rapidez podre ir subiendo los capítulos, soy nuevo en esto y todavía me cuesta XD, pero seguiré.

El próximo capítulo intentare subirlo para el jueves o viernes de la semana que viene, todavía no lo se.

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: Los personajes y escenarios de Como entrenar a tu dragón citados a continuación no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DreamWorks T.T, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

Como dije, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste ^^. El siguiente espero poder subirlo el viernes que viene, aunque me esta costando seguir con la historia, yo siempre e sido más de ciencias que de letras T.T

Bueno, sin más tonterías os dejo ya con la historia y como ya sabéis, cualquier critica, opinión, sugerencia, amenaza, chiste, receta de cocina o lo que sea, reviews.

* * *

Astrid estaba frustrada, llevaba casi toda la mañana fallando, cuando no se quedaba corta de fuerza, el hacha se desviaba hacia un lado, o si no la lanzaba demasiado arriba y tenía que escalar el árbol para recuperarla, y eso sin contar las 3 veces que el hacha había acabado estrellándose en una gran roca que había a la derecha, mellándose en uno de esos golpes.

La razón, Hipo, '¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ese maldito debilucho?' se preguntaba la rubia, '¿A dónde habrá ido tan temprano?, y solo' se seguía atormentando, y era tal su despiste, que al levantar el hacha para lanzarla se le escurrió y calló detrás de ella.

-¡ARGGG!- grito la vikinga de pura desesperación, cogiendo su hacha del suelo y lanzándola con toda su rabia y su fuerza hacia el árbol.

El hacha volaba bastante alta,… y desviada. Paso por la izquierda del árbol, perdiéndose entre la espesura del bosque.

Astrid estaba a punto de maldecir a los dioses por su mala suerte cuando de repente escucho algo a lo lejos.

-Ahhhh- se escuchó proveniente del bosque.

'¡Un grito!' pensó preocupada Astrid, ¿Dónde habría aterrizado su hacha? Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven vikinga empezó a correr en dirección al grito que acababa de oír, rezando a Odín para no haber matado a alguien por accidente.

Al pasar a través de un arbusto, lo que vio la dejo estupefacta; el hacha se había clavado en un árbol, a unos 10 centímetros sobre la cabeza de un joven, el cual estaba pálido por el susto, y a su derecha se encontraba un Furia Nocturna en posición de ataque para defender a su jinete del que los había atacado.

-¡HIPO!- grito Astrid mientras corría hacia su amigo -¿¡Estas bien!?- pregunto preocupada mientras zarandeaba al inmóvil chico.

El dragón, el cual estaba más tranquilo al ver que la que vino era la humana amiga de su jinete, lamió la cara del joven para sacarlo del estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

-¡Astrid! ¿¡Intentas matarme!?- dijo Hipo, ya despierto gracias al "baño" de su amigo.

-Lo siento…, lo siento mucho, estaba practicando, falle, el hacha salió volando…, lo siento, ¿estas herido?- dijo la rubia extremadamente nerviosa, y no era para menos, casi decapitaba a su amigo por accidente.

-Tranquila, sigo vivo, aunque tengo que dar gracias por ser tan bajito- respondió Hipo, recordando a la corta distancia que había estado de la muerte.

-Menos mal- suspiro Astrid algo más relajada -¿Y se puede saber qué haces tú en mitad del bosque? ¿No deberías estar en tu cama descansando?- dijo la joven recordando todas las cosas que le rondaban desde esta mañana por la cabeza.

-¿Quién, yo? Nada, solo paseaba con Desdentao, ¿qué iba a hacer sino en el bosque? Jajaja- respondió Hipo nervioso, lo cual Astrid noto enseguida.

-¡No me mientas!- grito la joven vikinga rubia tras uno de sus famosos puñetazos en el hombro de Hipo.

-¡Au!, ¿qué intentas?, ¿rematarme ya que tu hacha no lo ha conseguido?-.

-No bromees, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto una muy seria Astrid.

Hipo estaba nervioso, sabía que nunca podría mentirle, ¿por qué no podía mentirle a esos ojos azules? Esos preciosos ojos azul cielo que tanto amaba. Una vez que vio como la vikinga sacaba el hacha del árbol y le apuntaba con esta, no tuvo más remedio que responder.

-¡Estaba intentando volver a andar! ¿¡Pasa algo!?- grito el joven nervioso y avergonzado –No soporto más estar encerrado mientras los demás se compadecen de mí- concluyo melancólicamente mientras escondía su cara en sus rodillas.

-No lo sabía…, lo siento, es que pensé que estabas haciendo cosas raras como la última vez- dijo algo avergonzada por la forma en la que le había gritado a Hipo -¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto el confundido chico.

-No es bueno que andes solo por el bosque, aunque estés con Desdentao; podría abrirse tu herida, caerte y golpearte la cabeza, o algo parecido, y para cuando alguien te encuentre ya estarías muerto-.

-Que pesimista, ¿no?- respondió el chico -¿tan débil te parezco?..., mejor no respondas-.

-O me dejas que te acompañe o se lo digo al jefe- dijo rotundamente Astrid, preocupada por el vikingo.

-Vale, haz lo que quieras, pero no se lo digas a mi padre- respondió resignado el muchacho, aunque por dentro estaba bastante contento con la idea de pasar todas las mañanas con la chica.

-Ya es muy tarde, será mejor que volvamos- dijo la muchacha mientras ayudaba a Hipo a levantarse. Después de recoger las cosas del vikingo, este se montó encima de Desdentao, al igual que la rubia y emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea.

-¿Por qué no vienes a comer con todos al Gran Salón? El grupo te echa de menos- dijo Astrid, recordando el tiempo que hacía que no veían al joven.

-Sí, claro, sobre todo Mocoso, debe estar deseando verme- respondió en tono sarcástico, algo que qué le saco una pequeña risita a la rubia.

-Puede que el no, pero los demás si-.

-Bueno…,- empezó a pensar Hipo –la verdad es que había estado pensando en pediros que me ayudaseis con los dragones de la isla; están causando muchos destrozos y los aldeanos no son precisamente muy tolerantes con ellos, a la primera oportunidad se lían a hachazos-.

-¿De verdad crees que podrán hacerlo?, Patapez a lo mejor, pero, ¿los gemelos y Mocoso? Destruirían más de lo que ayudarían-.

-Puede, pero yo no me puedo ocupar, por lo menos no hasta que pueda andar bien y le construya su nueva cola a Desdentao-.

-Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces; por cierto, ¿podemos pasar por la herrería antes de ir a comer?- pregunto la rubia cuando por fin llegaban a la aldea.

-Vale, pero, ¿porque?- pregunto Hipo curioso.

-Mi hacha se ha roto, necesito que Bocón la arregle-.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a la herrería, donde los dos jóvenes se bajaron del dragón, el cual los espero fuera descansando.

-Bocón- llamaron los dos jóvenes al entrar en la herrería, pero el vikingo parecía no estar.

-Aquí no hay nadie- dijo Astrid después de revisar la parte de atrás de la herrería.

-Ahora que recuerdo, mi padre me dijo que Bocón y él tenían que reparar unas vallas o algo así esta mañana- dijo Hipo, recordando la conversación que tuvo con Estoico en el desayuno.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? No puedo dejar mi hacha así- respondió la rubia mirando su mellada arma.

-Déjamela, yo puedo arreglarla- contesto el muchacho.

-¿Tú?- pregunta una no muy confiada Astrid. '¿Con lo enclenque que es podrá siquiera levantarla?'.

-Sí, yo. Por si no lo sabes llevo trabajando en la herrería desde que era pequeño,… bueno, más pequeño- dijo mientras le arrebataba el hacha.

Mientras la vikinga se quedaba sorprendida de la facilidad con la que levantaba su pesada hacha, Hipo avivo la lumbre de la forja. Puso el hacha sobre el fuego y cuando ya estaba suficientemente caliente se la llevó hasta el yunque.

-¿Astrid, me puedes pasar el martillo que está colgado de esa pared?- le pregunto.

-¿Eh?,… ¡el martillo!, si claro, enseguida- respondió saliendo del trance en el que se encontraba –guau, como pesa ¿no?-

-Te acabas acostumbrando- dijo Hipo después de que la vikinga le entregara el martillo y empezó a golpear la esquina rota del hacha, la cual no era muy grande por lo que no tardo mucho.

Astrid volvió a quedarse perpleja al ver con la maestría y destreza que manejaba el martillo, '¿Cómo es posible que maneje así el martillo y no pueda blandir un hacha?' pensaba la joven.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?- pregunto al fin.

-Llevo muchos años trabajando aquí, ¿qué te esperabas?- fue la respuesta del vikingo, un poco ofendido por la sorpresa de la joven.

-Pero si en la arena eres un desastre- dijo Astrid sin poder creerlo todavía.

-No saber pelear es una cosa, no tener fuerza es otra- dijo Hipo con un tono en el que se notaba bastante claro que se estaba empezando a hartar de los comentarios de la rubia.

-Lo siento, es solo que me ha sorprendido un poco, con lo desastre que eres en casi todo jamás habría imaginado que serias tan buen herrero-.

-Gracias, supongo, ¿pero podrías dejar ya el temita?, por cierto, esto ya está- dijo mientras sumergía el hacha en un cubo con un agua, de un color que indicaba que no era muy aconsejable beber de ella, y salía una nube de humo –ya solo falta afilarla, ¿puedes ayudarme?-.

-Claro, ¿qué tengo que hacer?- dijo la rubia intentando no molestar más al joven.

-Siéntate allí- dijo señalando a una silla al otro lado de la habitación, la cual tenía delante una enorme piedra circular –y ahora acciona ese pedal-.

Astrid obedeció y la piedra comenzó a girar. Normalmente eso lo haría el propio Hipo, pero con la pierna así no podía, cuando la piedra alcanzo velocidad empezó a frotar el filo del hacha por esta con unos movimientos rápidos y precisos, centrándose sobre todo en la zona que acababa de reparar. Al cabo de un par de minutos más o menos, cuando ya estuvo satisfecho con el resultado, paro.

-Ya está, aquí la tienes, como nueva- le dijo mientras le entregaba el hacha.

-Increíble, está perfecta, ¡y más afilada que nunca!- respondió impresionada por el resultado.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos a comer?, empiezo a tener mucha hambre- dijo Hipo al sentir quejarse a su estómago por la falta de alimento.

-Claro- dijo Astrid y acto seguido los dos salieron de la herrería en dirección al Gran Salón a almorzar algo.

Cuando los vio salir, Desdentao se puso de pie y fue hacia ellos.

-Hola amigo, ¿no has estado esperando?- dijo el vikingo, a lo que el dragón asintió.

-Nosotros vamos a comer, ¿Por qué no vas con Tormenta y los demás dragones a la plaza?, allí tienen un monto de pescado- dijo Astrid. No sabía porque, pero le apetecía estar a solas con el joven.

A Desdentao no le apetecía mucho separarse del joven, pero tenía mucha hambre y eso del pescado sonaba apetitoso.

-Vamos ve,- dijo Hipo, que entendió perfectamente el dilema del dragón –yo iré después de comer, no tardare mucho, además, así veras a los demás dragones-.

El reptil, convencido por las palabras de su jinete, sonrió y tomo rumbo a la plaza mientras que los jóvenes se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

-¿Tormenta?- pregunto el joven.

-Sí, así llamo a mi Nader- dijo Astrid con orgullo.

Por el camino, la rubia, interesada en esta nueva faceta del joven que desconocía, empezó a preguntarle sobre cosas de la herrería, por lo que Hipo se pasó el camino, que aunque no era muy largo tardaron bastante debido a que el joven no podía ir muy deprisa, contando historias sobre inventos raros que había diseñado y fabricado y de todas los accidentes que tubo cuando estaba aprendiendo, incluida la vez que casi incendia toda la herrería.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor sin darse cuenta, estaban tan entretenidos con esas viejas historias que se sorprendieron al encontrarse delante de la gigantesca puerta. Una vez dentro no pudieron seguir hablando tan tranquilamente, algo que molesto un poco a Astrid, porque al ver entrar a Hipo, la mayoría de los presentes se acercaron corriendo al joven. La rubia, al verse apartada del muchacho por la oleada de gente que se le acercaba dándole la enhorabuena por estar recuperándose y por su lucha contra el gigantesco dragón, al cual derroto junto a Desdentao, se dirigió a una mesa apartada, donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-¿Y ese alboroto?- pregunto Brusca a su amiga, refiriéndose al grupo de gente amontonada en la entrada de la sala.

-Es Hipo, es la primera vez que sale de su casa desde el combate y la gente se ha emocionado un poco- respondió con desgana, algo molesta porque le habían robado la atención del joven.

-¿¡De verdad!?, voy a saludarlo- dijo Brusca emocionada.

-Yo voy primero- dijo su hermano Chusco.

-No, iré yo-.

-No, yo-.

-¡YO!- gritaron los dos gemelos, empezando así una de sus cotidianas peleas.

-Tranquilos, ya viene hacia aquí- dijo Patapez, que lo vio acercarse cojeando con su muleta.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal estáis?- dijo Hipo al llegar a la mesa después de escapar de la multitud.

-Bienvenido, que alegría verte- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-Ya iba siendo hora, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Yo ya estaría corrien…- decía Mocoso, pero no pudo terminar por el puñetazo que recibió en la cara por parte de Astrid, algo que no sorprendió a ninguno de los jóvenes, ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¿Y qué tal te encuentras?- pregunto Patapez.

-Mucho mejor, aunque todavía me cuesta apoyarla- respondió Hipo -¿Y vosotros que tal? ¿Seguís entrenando con los dragones?-.

-Sí, Barrilete y yo nos llevamos muy bien- respondió Patapez.

-¿Todos les habéis puesto nombre a vuestros dragones?- pregunto Hipo interesado.

-Sí- respondió Astrid –mi Nader se llama Tormenta, el Cremallerus de los gemelos se llama Vomito y Eructo, el Gronckle de Patapez se llama Barrilete como acaba de decir y el Pesadilla Monstruosa de Mocoso se llama Garfios-.

-Me alegra oír que por lo menos vosotros os lleváis bien con los dragones, la gente de la aldea no acaba de acostumbrarse,- dijo Hipo –lo que me recuerda que tengo que pediros ayuda con algo, pero ya os lo contare después de comer-.

Y tras decir esto los jóvenes jinetes continuaron comiendo mientras charlaban alegremente sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días: todos los cambios de la aldea, su relación con sus respectivos dragones y los problemas que habían tenido mientras los cuidaban, las veces que Garfios había quemado a Mocoso, las peleas entre las cabezas del Cremallerus,… Al parecer, los únicos que podían montar bien a su dragón eran Astrid y Patapez; Brusca, Chusco y Mocoso eran un desastre, cada vez que intentaban volar acababan destrozando algo.

La comida se pasó volando entre risas, y una vez terminada, los 6 jóvenes partieron hacia el encuentro de sus respectivos dragones.

* * *

Y hasta aquí llega el tercer cap, ¿qué os ha parecido? Bueno, malo, pésimo,... decid algo porfa T.T

Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: Los personajes y escenarios de Como entrenar a tu dragón citados a continuación no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DreamWorks T.T, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

Nota 2: **los diálogos en negrita son dichos por los dragones.**

Aquí les traigo el capitulo 4, ha quedado un poco más largo que los anteriores, pero espero que les guste ^^.

Todavía no he empezado el 5, por lo que no se como sera de largo, pero según vaya cogiendo más experiencia iré haciendo los capítulos mas extensos.

y ahora, sin mas demora, les dejo con el nuevo capitulo ^^.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Desdentao se acababa de separar de Hipo y se dirigía hacia la plaza. Mientras iba caminando hacia donde se encontraba el montón de pescado, el cual le había mencionado la humana amiga de su jinete, no pudo evitar darse cuenta como los otros humanos que habitaban la isla se alejaban de él con cierta expresión de terror en sus rostros. El dragón ya sabía que aunque su jinete lo apreciase no sería tan fácil con el resto de humanos, después de todo era el gran Furia Nocturna, el dragón más temido en la aldea durante la ya terminada guerra.

A los pocos minutos llego a la plaza, y como le había dicho la humana, alrededor del comedero se encontraban 4 dragones a los que reconoció de su lucha contra su antiguo líder.

-**Hola**- dijo Desdentao al llegar al comedero –**A pasado un tiempo, ¿eh?**-y acto seguido se comió un pescado del montón.

-**¿Y tú eres…?**- pregunto el Pesadilla.

-**¿Ya os habéis olvidado de mí?**- pregunto dudoso el furia nocturna.

-**Espera, ¿tú no eres el Furia que derroto al tirano de Muerte Roja?**- pregunto la Nader al fijarse bien en el recién llegado.

-**Sí, y vosotros los que ayudasteis a mi jinete a rescatarme, ¿no?**- dijo Desdentao mientras se comía otro pez.

-**Sí, ¿por cierto? ¿Qué tal esta tu humano? Mi jinete ha estado muy preocupada por él**- pregunto la Nader.

-**Está mejor, aunque todavía se mueve lento**- respondió y volvió a coger otro pescado, tenía hambre -**¿Todavía seguís con esos humanos?**-.

-**Sí, al parecer se han encariñado con nosotros, no parecen malos humanos**- respondió esta vez la Gronckle.

-**Habla por ti**- interrumpió el Pesadilla –**el mío es un engreído, no para de darme ordenes**-.

-**Y los nuestros son idiotas**- dijeron las dos cabezas del Cremallerus a la vez –**lo único que saben hacer es pelearse**-.

-**No os quejéis tanto, llevar a mi jinete no es un paseo, ¿sabéis?**- dijo la Gronckle.

-**¿No se supone que los Gronckles sois fuertes?**- pregunto el Pesadilla con cierto tono de burla.

-**¿¡Pero lo habéis visto!? es casi tan grande que yo**- respondió la Gronckle ofendida.

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- se rieron el resto de dragones al unísono.

-**Pero son buenos humanos, nos tratan muy bien**- concluyo la Gronckle.

-**Es verdad, ¿y a ti como te trata tu humano Furia Nocturna?**- dijo la Nader.

-**Muy bien, se preocupa mucho por mí; por cierto, podéis llamarme Desdentao, es el nombre por el que me llama mi jinete**- dijo Desdentao presentándose formalmente.

-**A mí me llaman Tormenta, estos dos son Vomito y Eructo**- dijo señalando con la cabeza al Cremallerus –**este es Garfios**- señalando esta vez al Pesadilla –** y ella es Barrilete **- y termino de presentarlos señalando a la Gronckle.

Después de las presentaciones, el grupo de dragones siguió comiendo y charlando alegremente sobre los últimos días. Mientras, los aldeanos evitaban pasar cerca de ellos, no obstante, lo único que veían ellos era un grupo de dragones gruñéndose y tenían miedo de que empezaran a pelear.

* * *

El grupo de jóvenes vikingos salían del Gran Comedor, iban de camino al lugar donde se encontraban sus dragones mientras charlaban. Se veían bastante alegres por volver a ver al nuevo héroe de la aldea.

-Por cierto Hipo, ¿qué era eso que nos ibas a contar antes de comer?- pregunto Patapez recordando cuando el ojiverde se sentó a la mesa.

-¡Ah!, es verdad, ya lo había olvidado- respondió Hipo al darse cuenta que no les había contado sus planes -¿quieren aprender más sobre los dragones?- dijo con un tono tentador ganando con este el interés del grupo.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!- gritaron todos al unísono menos Astrid, que ya sabía las intenciones ocultas de Hipo.

-¿Puedes hacer que Vomito y Eructo escupan fuego cuando se lo digamos?- preguntaron los gemelos a la vez mientras en sus ojos se veía que no tramaban nada bueno.

-¿Podrías hacer que ese estúpido lagarto dejase de quemarme? No es que necesite ayuda, pero no tengo tiempo para entrenarlo- dijo Mocoso con aires de superioridad.

-Pues claro…, pero no será gratis- dijo el vikingo dejando confundidos a los 4 jóvenes.

'Ahí esta' pensó Astrid 'sabía que tramaba algo, ahora los tiene en la palma de su mano y harán lo que les pida, ¿pero quién podría decirle que no con esos profundos y preciosos ojos verde bosque?... ¡PERO QUE ME PASA!' concluyo confusa la joven ruborizándose un poco sin entender esa reciente obsesión con el joven, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el resto, ya habían comenzado a negociar con Hipo.

-¿Quieres mi colección de libros de botánica?- ofrecía Patapez -¿Qué te parece mi espada?- dijo Mocoso -¿Te quieres quedar con mi hermano?- dijo Brusca mientras agarraba a Chusco y se lo entregaba a Hipo.

-No, no, no quiero nada de eso- dijo el vikingo terminando así la lluvia de ofertas.

-¿Entonces qué quieres?- preguntaron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

-Pues verán, desde que algunos dragones se mudaron a la isla no han parado de destrozar cosas, y los aldeanos están que a la mínima saltan- contaba Hipo cuando fue interrumpido por los gemelos.

-Y quieres que ayudemos a los dragones a destrozar cosas- dijeron estos con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-No- respondió tajantemente dejando a los hermanos desilusionados –lo que quiero es que eviten que ocurran más incidentes-.

-¿¡QUEEEEE!?- dijeron sorprendidos los 4.

-Ni Desdentao ni yo estamos en condiciones como para ir correteando el pueblo evitando destrozos, así que les enseñare a tratar con los dragones a cambio de que vosotros los evitéis- dijo el ojiverde con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-No podemos hacer eso, va contra nuestra naturaleza- respondió Chusco viéndose incapaz de evitar desastres en vez de provocarlos.

-Bueno, si no les interesa, yo ya he acabado aquí- dijo mientras les daba la espalda y ponía rumbo a su casa.

-¡Espera!- dijo Chusco, provocando una gran sonrisa triunfante en la cara de Hipo, la cual no apreciaron porque seguía de espaldas –Aceptamos- terminó mientras agachaba la cabeza derrotado.

'Mira que son simples' pensaron a la vez Hipo y Astrid por la facilidad con la que el joven los había convencido. El chico se esforzó por poner una cara seria y se dio la vuelta.

-De acuerdo- dijo con tono de resignación, aunque por dentro estaba feliz porque todo había salido según su plan –entonces empezaremos mañana por la tarde-.

-¿Y por qué no hoy?- preguntaron todos, incluida Astrid, deseosos de empezar cuanto antes.

-Esta tarde quiero empezar a diseñar la nueva cola de Desdentao, además, también necesito conseguir un sitio donde podamos entrenar- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Y tienes algún sitio en mente?- pregunto Astrid que llevaba prácticamente callada desde que terminaron de comer.

-Sí, pero primero tengo que hablar con mi padre- dijo Hipo.

-Si buscas a Estoico viene por ahí- dijo Brusca mientras señalaba en dirección a la casa de Hipo.

Todos se voltearon para mirar al lugar al que señalaba la gemela. Colina abajo venia el jefe de la aldea corriendo justo hacia ellos, lo que preocupo un poco a los jóvenes, sobre todo a los gemelos, que pensaron que los habían pillado por su última trastada.

-¡Hipo!- dijo Estoico al pararse delante del grupo de jóvenes vikingos mientras recuperaba el aliento -¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupado-.

-Eso no importa, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo el chico sin darle importancia a la pregunta de su padre.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto el jefe algo dudoso ante la actitud seria de su hijo.

-Voy a entrenar a los chicos para que me ayuden a controlar a los dragones- dijo Hipo con tono serio.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamo su padre ante la noticia.

-Que voy a entrenar a los chicos para que me ayuden a controlar a los dragones- volvió a repetir sin inmutarse.

-¿Estás seguro hijo?- dijo Estoico ya más tranquilo, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a los gemelos, pensando en los destrozos que podrían causar si tenían la ayuda de un dragón.

-Sí, por eso quería hablar contigo. Vamos a necesitar un lugar para entrenar y quería pedirte que nos dejaras usar la Arena- pidió tranquilamente.

-¿La Arena?- preguntaron todos extrañados, no les parecía el mejor sitio después de todos los dragones que habían matado en ese lugar.

-¿Por qué no? Es un lugar amplio, con la mayoría del equipamiento que necesitaremos, y además, está en desuso- razono Hipo –por cierto, el techo de cadenas se puede quitar ¿no?, ¿podrías pedirle a alguien que lo quite para mañana por la tarde?-.

-Emm…, sí, creo que sí- respondió Estoico algo impactado por la actitud de su hijo.

-Gracias papá- dijo el chico yéndose con una sonrisa hacia la plaza con el resto del grupo, dejando al jefe ahí de pie aun asimilando todo lo que le había dicho su hijo.

Durante el resto del camino no hablaron mucho, solo algunas preguntas que le iban haciendo los chicos a Hipo sobre su futuro entrenamiento, el cual las iba contestando como podía, pues todavía no había pensado mucho en las clases.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a donde se encontraban los dragones, los cuales ya se habían saciado y estaban acostados descansando mientras "charlaban", o por lo menos eso pensaba Hipo por los pequeños gruñidos que se daban entre ellos.

Desdentao, al ver como se aproximaba su jinete, no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia él y darle un lametón en la cara, sin tirársele encima, por supuesto, ya que sabía que no se encontraba en su mejor momento de salud.

-¡Hola amiguito!, ¿me extrañabas? Si nos acabamos de ver- decía Hipo mientras abrazaba la cabeza de su dragón –y dime, ¿te has hecho amigo de los demás dragones? Ellos son los que me ayudaron a rescatarte-.

Desdentao movió la cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación; mientras, los demás dragones se dirigían hacia sus respectivos jinetes.

-Me alegro, porque a partir de mañana tú y yo les enseñaremos a formar equipo con sus jinetes, ¿crees que podrás ser un buen profesor?- pregunto el chico a su dragón.

El Furia Nocturna dudo un poco, '¿voy a ser profesor?' pensaba sin saber muy bien lo que tendría que hacer, pero finalmente asintió. El resto de dragones los miraron un poco confusos, sin saber a qué se refería el humano.

-**¿Qué va a pasar mañana?**- pregunto finalmente Tormenta para salir de dudas.

-**Hipo y yo les enseñaremos a trabajar en equipo con sus jinetes**- respondió Desdentao, provocando que todos los dragones miraran dudosos a Hipo.

-Bueno Desdentao, vámonos- dijo el chico mientras se subía a su dragón –Y a todos vosotros, solo una cosa, descansad, mañana será un día duro- dijo mirando a todos, dragones y humanos, para luego centrar su vista en la vikinga con la que había pasado la mayor parte del día –y a ti te veo por la mañana, ¿no?-.

-¿Eh?... A, si, no,… claro,… ¿después de desayunar en tu casa?- respondió Astrid nerviosa y algo ruborizada, ya no se acordaba que había quedado en ir con él por las mañanas a "rehabilitación" -por cierto, ¿tú a dónde vas?-.

-¿Yo? A un lugar tranquilo- respondió mientras sacaba su cuaderno de la alforja –tengo que terminar de diseñar la nueva cola de Desdentao cuanto antes. Adiós, hasta mañana- y al terminar de despedirse, jinete y dragón se fueron en dirección al bosque.

Astrid se quedó mirando como el ojiverde se alejaba hasta que doblo una esquina y desapareció de su vista. Tardo unos segundos en apartar la vista de esa esquina, no podía evitar sentir unas ganas horribles de montar en Tormenta y salir corriendo, o mejor dicho volando, tras del muchacho. '¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de estar cerca de él? Esto nunca me había pasado, no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza' pensaba confusa la rubia mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir hablando con sus amigos. '¡Mierda!' grito en su mente cuando vio que todos, humanos y dragones, la estaban mirando con cara rara, hasta su Nader la miraba como pidiendo una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿¡Qué!?- fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir la joven, rezando para no ruborizarse y empeorar el asunto.

-¿Has quedado con Hipo a solas mañana?- pregunto chusco bastante sorprendido, ha igual que el resto.

-¿¡ESTAIS SALIENDO JUNTOS!?- grito Brusca con los ojos como platos al pasársele esa idea por la cabeza. El resto del grupo, incluida Astrid, se quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras de la joven.

-No no no, claro que no- fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la interrogada como defensa, se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa y roja como un tomate –solo me pidió ayuda con unos preparativos para las clases, eso es, él es demasiado debilucho como para encargarse, jejeje- puso como excusa, rezando para que se la tragaran y dejaran el tema.

-Pues claro, ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso Brusca?¿Por qué se fijaría Astrid en ese bueno para nada teniendo a un auténtico vikingo como yo dela…- decía Mocoso, pero volvió a ser interrumpido por otro puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Astrid.

Todos, incluidos los dragones (sobre todo Garfios), se empezaron a reír ante la escena, les hacía mucha gracia los patéticos intentos de Mocoso por ligarse a la rubia. Astrid se tranquilizó al ver que esa escenita había hecho que se olvidaran de su conversación. '¿Hipo y yo novios? En que estaría pensando Brusca cuando dijo eso, ¡es imposible!, él es…, yo soy…, aunque… ¡Demonios! ¿Pero qué diantres me pasa?' su cabeza empezó a fantasear con el joven, sus ojos, de ese verde bosque tan profundos, su sonrisa, tan sincera que hacía que se relajara por muy enfadada que estuviera, sus labios… y cuando llego a ese punto agito la cabeza para deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos, se estaba volviendo a ruborizar y eso no la ayudaría.

Después de eso el grupo se dividió y cada uno se fue a prepararse para mañana, todos estaban impacientes por su primer día de entrenamiento, por todas las cosas que el chico les enseñaría. Lo que Astrid no sabía era que entre el grupo había 2 personas que no se acabaron de tragar su excusa, entre ellas Tormenta. La Nader, aunque llevaba poco tiempo con su jinete, la conocía muy bien y sabía que ocultaba algo, pero prefirió no insistir, su jinete era muy peligrosa si se enfadaba, y decidió que ya le preguntaría a Desdentao mañana.

* * *

Hipo y Desdentao, después de separarse del grupo, se dirigieron hacia el bosque, era el lugar más tranquilo que conocían, rara vez los aldeanos se aventuraban en él. Después de andar por más de media hora acabaron en uno de los múltiples acantilados que rodeaban la isla, desde ese punto había una vista impresionante del mar y se podía ver la puesta de sol. Decidieron que ese era un buen sitio para quedarse y el muchacho bajo de su dragón dispuesto a diseñarle su nueva cola.

El vikingo se pasó cerca de 2 horas dibujando esquemas llenos de números y medidas de las diferentes piezas que tendría que fabricar, se encontraba apoyado en el lomo del Furia Nocturna, el cual miraba entretenido el entusiasmo que le ponía su jinete a su trabajo. Una vez revisó sus cálculos y estuvo contento con el resultado decidió diseñar también la tela de la cola, esta vez no tenía que hacerlo a escondidas y podía pedirle a alguna costurera que se la bordara.

-Desdentao, ¿de qué color quieres tu nueva cola?- pregunto el chico, a lo que el dragón le respondió señalando con su hocico a la parte intacta de su cola.

-Negro, ¿eh?- el dragón afirmo con la cabeza –no sé por qué pero me lo imaginaba- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hipo dibujo un boceto de la tela y se lo enseño a Desdentao, el cual sonrió al verlo, le gustaba el diseño que había hecho su jinete. El diseño era simple, consistía en un fondo negro con la silueta de un Furia Nocturna escupiendo fuego en el centro de la tela. El vikingo, después de la aprobación de su amigo anoto todas las medidas y especificaciones y arranco la página.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos ya, faltaran algo menos de 2 horas para que anochezca y quiero darle esto a las costureras para que lo tengan listo cuanto antes- dijo mientras recogía todo y se montaba en el dragón.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la aldea y una vez allí, Hipo fue a encargar que le hicieran la tela de la cola. Una vez hecho el encargo, y viendo que todavía quedaba algo de tiempo hasta la hora de cenar, se dirigió hacia la herrería, sabía que no le daría tiempo de fabricarla esa tarde, pero todo el trabajo que pudiera adelantar era bien recibido. Al llegar a la herrería desmonto y tras coger sus planos entro, encontrándose con Bocón, el cual al verlo no pudo evitar abrazarlo.

-¡Hipo! Que alegría verte, ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto el herrero, que sostenía al joven a 2 palmos del suelo mientras Desdentao reía asomado por la gran ventana del local.

-Ho-hola Bocón, bien- respondía el chico ya en el suelo, retomando el aliento después del fuerte abrazo –recuperándome-.

-¿Y qué tal funciona la pierna que te hice? Tiene un toquecillo a lo Hipo, ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que te encanta- decía Bocón con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

-No está mal, aunque todavía no la puedo apoyar del todo-.

-Ya veo, ¿y que te trae por aquí?- pregunto curioso el herrero.

-Pues venía a fabricar algunas piezas para la nueva cola de Desdentao- respondió el chico –por cierto, ya que estas aquí, ¿podrías ayudarme?-.

-Pues claro- respondió entusiasmado, no quería admitirlo, pero esos días sin su discípulo se había sentido muy solo en la herrería –dime, qué quieres que haga-.

-Empieza por esto- le dijo Hipo mientras le enseñaba los planos y señalaba algunas piezas.

Maestro y aprendiz estuvieron trabajando hasta ya entrada la noche, cuando empezaron a notar el hambre. Decidieron seguir otro día, y después de despedirse cada uno se fue hacia su casa. Desdentao iba muy contento, no podía esperar a poder volar de nuevo, lo echaba de menos; él era un dragón, y como tal, el cielo era su territorio. Por otro lado estaba su jinete, el chico estuvo todo el camino callado, había estado escabulléndose de su padre todo el día y sabía que se tendría que enfrentar a él cuando llegara a casa. Una vez entraron en la cabaña vieron que Estoico estaba en la cocina, el Furia Nocturna se acurruco al lado de la chimenea mientras que el chico se dirigió a la mesa.

-Hola- dijo Hipo saludando a su padre.

-Hola- respondió este sin darse la vuelta.

Después de terminar de preparar la cena y darle a Desdentao una cesta de pescado para que comiera se sentó en la mesa con su hijo. Durante la cena ninguno dijo nada, se notaba que el ambiente estaba tenso. Hipo estaba preparado para que su padre le gritara, sabía que estaba enfadado por huir esa mañana y por su idea de entrenar a los chicos, pero ese silencio lo estaba matando, estaba de los nervios; lo que no sabía es que lo que más preocupaba a Estoico no era todo eso, era otra cosa.

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo el jefe a su hijo rompiendo el largo silencio.

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que pudo responder Hipo, sin entender la pregunta de su padre.

-Te comportas de una forma muy rara últimamente- se explicó –ya no eres tan… Hipo-.

-Las cosas están muy raras últimamente por la aldea, solo intento adaptarme- se defendió el chico.

-Y esa idea de entrenar a tus amigos…- seguía diciendo Estoico.

-La aldea necesita jinetes para que controlen a los dragones salvajes- intento razonar el joven vikingo.

-¡Pero son solo niños! Si necesitas gente en la aldea hay varios guerre…-.

-¡No!- interrumpió Hipo a Estoico -¡Tienen que ser ellos, son los únicos que no odian a los dragones!- dijo empezando a levantar el tono de voz.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- respondió el jefe a su hijo –Todos están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por llevarse bien-.

-¡Ja!- rio sarcásticamente el joven vikingo –Tú todavía ni siquiera te acercas a Desdentao, y eso que salvo a toda la aldea, incluyéndonos a ti y a mí-.

-Yo…- empezó a decir Estoico, sin saber cómo responder ante la declaración de su hijo.

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Hipo después del silencio de su padre –mañana empezare con el entrenamiento, te guste o no, buenas noches- y dicho eso se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cama.

-Hipo…- lo llamo su padre con tono algo triste.

-Buenas noches- volvió a repetir el chico en el momento en el que se tapaba con la manta.

Estoico se quedó sentado en la mesa unos minutos más en silencio, con la cabeza baja; y se dirigió hacia su habitación, triste por la cada vez más dañada relación con su hijo.

* * *

¿Qué les a parecido? cualquier critica, opinión, sugerencia, insulto, amenaza, chiste, receta de cocina, mantra o lo que sea, reviews.

Nightspider: ya, en la película los perdona demasiado fácil, tantos años de desprecio no se olvidan tan fácilmente.

extsar: ¡gracias!, me alegra que te guste.

Haibara14: perdón, se me olvido avisarte, lo subí de bulla y corriendo y se me paso XD. y no cojas hacha-fobia que queda hacha para rato XD.

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

19/11/13

Nota: Los personajes y escenarios de Como entrenar a tu dragón citados a continuación no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a DreamWorks T.T, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esta historia.

Perdón por la tardanza pero con los estudios y que no se me ocurría nada que escribir he tardado mucho en terminar el capitulo, por eso es algo mas largo.

Bueno, ya me callo y espero que les guste.

* * *

El sol empezaba a salir en la isla de Mema, los primeros rayos de luz brillaban sobre la aldea y daban comienzo a un nuevo día. El invierno estaba cerca, pero las primeras nevadas no comenzaban todavía, lo que dejaba un clima, que aunque frio, era bastante agradable. Los aldeanos empezaban a levantarse, entre ellos una joven vikinga, la cual se despertó y salto de la cama. A Astrid no le gustaba mucho madrugar, pero en ese día no le molesto hacerlo, se levantó bastante alegre.

'¿Por qué estoy tan contenta? Solo voy a pasar el día con ayudando a un amigo, los 2 solos…' se preguntaba mientras empezaba a ruborizarse y una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. '¡Astrid, ya basta!' se decía mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara y peinarse.

Cuando ya estuvo lista se dirigió al salón de su casa; generalmente, cuando bajaba de su habitación, el desayuno ya se encontraba encima de la mesa, pero esta vez se encontró a su madre en la cocina. Al notar esta la presencia de su hija no pudo evitar extrañarse, ella nunca se levantaba tan contenta, ni tan temprano.

-Hija, que raro verte tan temprano- dijo la señora Hofferson -¿a qué se debe?-.

-Tengo cosas que hacer esta mañana y no quiero llegar tarde- respondió la rubia mientras se disponía a ayudar a su madre con el desayuno.

-¿Otra vez vas a salir a volar con ese monstruo?- pregunto la vikinga a su hija mientras llevaba el desayuno a la mesa.

-No, y Tormenta no es ningún monstruo- dijo con cierto tono de enfado por el odio que su madre le tenía a su amiga.

-¿Y entonces a dónde vas?-.

-¿Yo?, pues…- '¿Y que le digo yo ahora?' pensaba Astrid, 'Voy con Hipo a pasar la mañana a solas en el bosque. Imposible, no puedo decirle eso, tengo que inventarme algo, ¿pero qué?' –yo tengo que… ir a…- 'piensa Astrid, piensa' se decía -¡A la arena! Sí, eso es, tengo cosas que preparar para esta tarde, Hipo nos va a enseñar todo lo que sabe sobre dragones-.

-¿Ese debilucho que se hizo amigo de un dragón?, ¿desde cuándo te juntas con él? Pensé que tus amigos y tú lo despreciabais-.

-Te recuerdo que ese debilucho como tú lo llamas salvo a toda la aldea; además, su dragón es un Furia Nocturna, el resto de aldeanos habrían huido nada más verlo, pero Hipo tuvo el valor de acercarse a él- dijo algo molesta, pero en el fondo estaba algo triste por algo que había dicho su madre. Aunque era verdad que ahora el grupo y ella se llevaban bien con el hijo del jefe no podía evitar pensar en cómo lo trataban antes de que todo ocurriese. Hipo le había dicho que no le importaba todo aquello, que ahora eran amigos, pero la rubia no podía evitar pensar si de verdad se lo merecían. 'Él es demasiado bueno y amable, cualquier otro no nos hubiera vuelto a hablar en la vida después de tantos años metiéndonos con él. Por eso si puedo hacer algo por Hipo lo haré, para compensar todos este tiempo…' Astrid siguió envuelta en sus pensamientos por un buen rato hasta que algo la saco de ellos.

-Antes de que te vayas dale de comer a ese bicho, yo no pienso acercarme- dijo la señora Hofferson devolviendo a su hija al mundo real.

Astrid, como única respuesta, miro a su madre con odio por llamar a Tormenta "bicho", pero no dijo nada, había estado demasiado tiempo absorta en sus pensamientos y se le estaba haciendo tarde. Después de dejar los platos del desayuno en la cocina y coger todas sus cosas, que consistían en su hacha y una cantimplora, se dispuso a salir de casa. Al salir puso rumbo al almacén de comida a por una cesta de pescado para su dragona y una vez la tuvo se dirigió a la parte trasera de su casa. Allí se encontraba su querida Tormenta, la cual estaba dentro de un pequeño establo, no era muy grande, ni muy bonito, pero por lo menos serbia para que la Nader no durmiera a la intemperie y se resguardara de la lluvia. Al llegar la encontró dormida, por lo que dejo la cesta dentro del establo para que la viera al despertarse.

-Hola amiga, no quiero despertarte, así que aquí te dejo el desayuno, hasta luego- le susurro Astrid a su aun dormida dragona y se marchó hacia la casa de Hipo con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Los dos vivían bastante cerca, por lo que el trayecto no duro mucho, pero al llegar vio a un montón de gente amontonada en la puerta de la casa del jefe. La vikinga se quedó viendo la escena con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con tristeza, había llegado muy tarde y los aldeanos ya habían comenzado a atosigar al muchacho con sus preguntas. Resignada, estaba a punto de irse cuando de repente toda la gente que estaba en la puerta se coló apresuradamente en la casa.

-¡Está intentando escapar!- escucho gritar a uno de los aldeanos.

Astrid se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa hasta que oyó un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de esta. Al dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido pudo ver como un Furia Nocturna se dirigía velozmente hacia ella.

-¡Agárrate fuerte!- dijo Hipo mientras agarraba a la rubia del brazo y la subía de un tirón al dragón sin siquiera detenerse. Una vez estuvo Astrid arriba de Desdentao el muchacho se volteó hacia su casa y grito a la multitud que se había reunido en su puerta -¡Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer!- y se perdió de su vista colándose entra las casas y poniendo rumbo al bosque.

* * *

-**Buaaaaa**-(N.A: es un bostezo, no sé cuál es su onomatopeya, por lo que puse eso)'**que bien he dormido**' pensaba Tormenta al despertarse. '**Mmmmm, ¿qué es ese olor tan delicioso?**' la dragona volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenía el olor y vio la cesta de pescado, la cual ataco sin miramientos.

Después de terminar de comer salió del establo y como era costumbre voló hasta la ventana de la habitación de su jinete, pero al asomarse por ella no la encontró dentro. '**Que raro, no está… ¡ah! Es verdad, hoy iba a pasar el día con el humano de Desdentao. Tendré que hacerles una visita.**' Y pensado eso emprendió el vuelvo en busca del rastro de su jinete.

No tardó mucho en encontrar su rastro, habían estado todo el tiempo juntas en los últimos días por lo que reconocía su olor perfectamente, y poso rumbo al bosque.

* * *

-Tranquilo, no dejare que te caigas- dijo la vikinga poniéndose en frente del chico y extendiendo los brazos.

-Gra-gracias- tartamudeo Hipo mientras se agarraba de Astrid. Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron un poco y apartaron la mirada mientras se calmaban.

Después de haber huido de su casa tomaron rumbo al bosque, durante el trayecto estuvieron hablando de tonterías, sobre todo de toda la gente que no paraba de ir a la casa del muchacho. Se detuvieron en el mismo claro que el día anterior, donde se encontraban ahora y empezaron con la "rehabilitación", con la cual ya llevaban casi una hora.

Desdentao se encontraba tumbado al pie de un árbol, observando a los dos muchachos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le hacía gracia la forma en que se comportaban, era obvio el afecto que había entre ellos, pero lo único que hacían cuando estaban cerca era ponerse nerviosos y apartar la mirada. Un ruido saco al Furia Nocturna de sus pensamientos e hizo que desviara su mirada hacia arriba. De entre las copas de los arboles apareció un Nader Mortífero de color azul celeste con toques de amarillo en las alas y las púas de la cola, Desdentao la reconoció enseguida, era Tormenta.

-¡Tormenta!- exclamo la rubia por la repentina aparición de su dragona -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras la Nader le daba un lametón en la cara.

-Echabas de menos a Astrid, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Hipo mientras le acariciaba el hocico. La vikinga se quedó impresionada, a Tormenta no le gustaba que se le acercaran extraños, a veces ni siquiera la dejaba a ella acariciarla, pero con Hipo se comportaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida. 'Guau, es impresionante, sí que tiene un don con los dragones' pensaba Astrid.

-Ahora mismo estamos ocupados pequeña, ¿por qué no vas con Desdentao un rato?- le dijo la vikinga a su dragona para poder continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, a lo que la Nader le respondió moviendo su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

-**Hola**- dijo mientras llegaba a donde estaba Desdentao y se tumbaba a su lado –**Así que esto es para lo que había quedado con tu humano…,¿qué están haciendo?**-.

-**Está ayudando a mi jinete a que mejore, por cierto, ¿tu humana que piensa de mi jinete? Porque él no para de pensar en ella todo el día**- pregunto el Furia Nocturna.

-**Creo que también, siempre se le queda mirando sin darse cuenta**-

-**No sé porque se comportan tan raro si se atraen mutuamente**- dijo Desdentao expresando sus dudas en alto.

-**Los humanos son raros**- aclaro Tormenta.

Los dos dragones siguieron charlando tranquilamente a la sombra del árbol mientras sus jinetes seguían con lo suyo sin prestarles mucha atención. No habían hablado mucho, solo la conversación en el comedero del día anterior y un par de palabras durante el ataque a Muerte Roja, pero ambos se llevaban muy bien desde que se conocieron.

* * *

-Oye- dijo la rubia con cierto tono de preocupación -¿tú crees que estén bien?- pregunto volviendo su mirada al par de dragones.

-Claro, ¿por qué no lo estarían?- pregunto el muchacho sin entender su preocupación.

-Se están gruñendo mucho- dijo con el mismo tono.

-¿Lo dices por eso?, no te preocupes, solo están charlando- le aclaro Hipo sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Charlando?, por los gruñidos parece que estén a punto de liarse a zarpazos entre ellos- respondió aun preocupada.

-Mira sus ojos-.

-¿Sus ojos? Que tienen que…- dijo Astrid sin entender que quería lograr con eso. En el momento que vio los ojos de Tormenta lo comprendió, esos ojos no expresaban odio, ni furia, ni miedo, en esos ojos se podía ver claramente lo relajada y cómoda que estaba la Nader, incluso podría jurar que se estaba divirtiendo con los gruñidos de Desdentao.

-Ya lo has notado, ¿verdad?- dijo Hipo llamando su atención, viendo que la vikinga no sabía cómo continuar la frase –Los dragones no se parecen en nada a lo que nos contaban de ellos cuando éramos pequeños, casi todo lo que creían saber los vikingos sobre ellos es mentira-.

-¿Casi?- pregunto la rubia impresionada por las palabras del vikingo, pero sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad por ese algo escrito en los libros que si era cierto.

-Lo de que saben volar es verdad- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Se supone que eso era un chiste?-.

-¿No te gustó?-.

-Adiós- y dicho esto Astrid se fue al árbol donde se encontraban los dragones y se sentó.

-¡Espera, no me dejes aquí!- grito Hipo desde el centro del claro mientras intentaba seguirla medio cojeando medio a la pata coja.

Al llegar al árbol se sentó al lado de la vikinga mientras los dos dragones se miraban con expresión de que no entendían que había pasado. La rubia no entendía muy bien porque se había ido a sentarse, era verdad que la broma era malísima, pero después de todos los años que había pasado junto a los gemelos Thorson ya estaba acostumbrada. La verdad era que todo ese tiempo que había estado ayudando a Hipo y la media docena de veces que había tenido que agarrar, o mejor dicho abrazar, al chico para que no acabara en el suelo la tenían muy nerviosa, demasiado cerca de esos ojos verdes como para que pudiera estar tranquila. La broma de Hipo fue la excusa perfecta para que se separaran un rato y poder volver a centrarse.

-Lo siento- dijo el castaño con la mirada fija en el suelo y algo sonrojado –solo quería relajar el ambiente-.

-No importa- dijo la vikinga mirando hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraba el ojiverde –además, ya iba siendo hora de tomar un descanso-.

-Sí, ya casi es medio día- respondió Hipo ya más tranquilo –deberíamos volver ya, todavía tengo que preparar cosas para la clase de esta tarde-.

-¿Y qué nos vas a enseñar?- pregunto Astrid mirándolo muy ilusionada por las clases, de las cuales ya ni se acordaba.

-Ya sabes, un poco de esto, un poco de aquello…- respondió el castaño.

-No tienes ni idea de que hacer esta tarde, ¿verdad?- dijo la rubia cambiando su rustro a uno más serio.

-Ni la más mínima- respondió resignado –supongo que iré a la herrería para trabajar en la nueva cola de Desdentao mientras pienso en algo, ¿me acompañas?-.

-Claro-.

* * *

Astrid se encontraba sentada en una silla que estaba en un rincón de la herrería con la mirada fija en Hipo, el cual se encontraba tan concentrado haciendo los moldes para las piezas más pequeñas que ni se había dado cuenta. Los dos dragones se habían ido a reunirse con el resto en la plaza y los habían dejado solos en la herrería con Bocón, el cual se encontraba dando martillazos en el yunque.

-Esto ya está- declaro el herrero cesando los martillazos -¿qué te parece Hipo?-.

-Perfecto- declaro el muchacho después de echarle una ojeada a la pieza que le enseñaba Bocón.

-¿Qué esperabas?, te recuerdo que fui yo quien te enseño todo lo que sabes del oficio- dijo mientras los dos empezaban a reír.

'Estos dos se llevan de maravilla' pensaba Astrid mientras veía a los dos herreros reírse. Ella ya sabía que Bocón llevaba enseñando a Hipo desde hacía muchos años y que por culpa del rechazo que sufría por gran parte de la aldea se pasaba casi todo el día dentro de la herrería, pero al verlos a los dos juntos trabajar pudo notar que no solo era que se conocieran hace mucho, ellos dos eran grandes amigos.

-Bueno, ¿se te ha ocurrido ya que vas a hacer esta tarde?- pregunto la rubia hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron a la herrería.

-Todavía nada-.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Bocón sacando a relucir su vena cotilla.

-Se supone que esta tarde voy a enseñar a los chicos sobre dragones, pero no sé qué enseñarles- respondió el castaño algo decaído.

-¿Por qué no les enseñas a hacer todo lo que hiciste en la arena?, aquello fue increíble- le sugirió su mentor.

-Es verdad, siempre he querido saber cómo hiciste aquello- dijo entusiasmada la vikinga, siempre quiso saber cómo logro tumbar a los dragones del entrenamiento tan rápido, y más ahora que sabía que lo hizo sin dañarlos.

-No es mala idea- admitió el ojiverde –y después podría daros algunas clases de vuelo-.

-Eso no hará falta, ya sabemos montar en dragón- dijo Astrid orgullosa, ella salía todos los días a volar con Tormenta unas cuantas horas.

-Perdona si te molesta, pero os he visto volar y como mucho puede decirse que sabéis no caeros de un dragón- dijo Hipo con el tono más calmado que pudo hacer para que la rubia no se lo tomara mal, cosa que no consiguió.

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?- grito la vikinga mientras se levantaba de la silla –repítelo si te atreves-.

-Tranquilos niños, no os peleéis- dijo el herrero mediando entre los dos jóvenes –Astrid, hace unos cuantos días los gemelos Thorson atravesaron un granero al intentar aterrizar y Mocoso derribo un tejado por volar demasiado bajo, hasta tú te has estrellado un par de veces por no poder girar a tiempo; e Hipo, no tienes ni idea de cómo hablar con las mujeres, ¿verdad?-.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron sus miradas al suelo sonrojados, aunque por diferentes motivos. Reinaba un silencio bastante incomodo en el ambiente, los dos estaban muy avergonzados como para decir algo y lo único que hacían era mirar el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante de este mundo. Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Bocón, harto de la situación se dispuso a romper la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Bueno, si ya han terminado de preparar las clases, ¿Por qué no seguimos con las piezas? Así tendremos la cola terminada antes del fin de semana- dijo el herrero.

-S-si… buena idea… ¿Qué tenemos terminado?- respondió Hipo recobrando la compostura.

-Ya están listos los soportes de la tela y el enganche a la cola, solo faltan los engranajes que conectan la prótesis con la parte intacta de la cola-.

-¿Y los pedales?- preguntó la rubia ya más calmada volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

-Este modelo no necesita que alguien lo controle, Desdentao podrá volar el solo- respondió el castaño con orgullo en su voz.

-¿Cuántos moldes has hecho?- interrumpió Bocón que estaba mirando los planos de su joven aprendiz.

-Aun me faltan tres, espero poder terminarlos antes de la hora de comer- dijo Hipo.

-Vale, tu termínalos mientras yo voy llenando los que ya has hecho- dijo el herrero cogiendo uno ya terminado.

Se pasaron el tiempo que les quedaba trabajando y contando viejas historias, Bocón se encargaba de fundir el metal para rellenar los moldes mientras Hipo terminaba los que faltaban y Astrid se reía de las exageradas y fantasiosas historias que contaba el herrero, la mayoría sin ningún sentido. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya era la hora de comer y los tres pusieron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

* * *

-Bueno, nos veremos en una hora en la plaza, ¿de acuerdo?, tengo que pasar por mi casa para recoger unas cosas- dijo Hipo mientras salía del Gran Comedor junto al resto del grupo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a sus respectivas casas para preparar lo que creían que necesitarían en el entrenamiento de hoy. Astrid acompaño al ojiverde hasta su casa ya que vivían bastante cerca. Por el camino estuvieron hablando sobre los últimos detalles de las clases de esa tarde, la rubia estaba algo preocupada por la condición de Hipo y que esta causara que sufriera algún accidente durante el entrenamiento.

-Tranquila, estaré bien- dijo el castaño intentando reconfortarla.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo la vikinga no muy convencida.

-Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?, ahora ve a tu casa a por lo que vayas a necesitar y nos encontramos aquí para ir juntos a la plaza, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Hipo con una de esas medias sonrisas típicas suyas que hacían que la rubia olvidara todo lo que estaba pensando.

-Vale- fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder –ahora vuelvo-.

Después de que Astrid tomara rumbo a su casa el castaño entro en la suya. Al cruzar la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su padre sentado en el sillón cerca de la chimenea, tenía una cara seria, se notaba que llevaba un buen rato allí pensando, seguramente en la conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con su hijo, o por lo menos eso pensaba Hipo.

-Hola papá- dijo en ojiverde después de cerrar la puerta.

-Hola hijo- respondió al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo -¿no ibas a entrenar a tus amigos después de comer?- pregunto sin ningún ápice de entusiasmo.

-Solo he venido a recoger algunas cosas que necesito- respondió con tono serio -¿has preparado la arena?-.

-Sí- respondió mientras su hijo pasaba a su lado, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse lo agarró del brazo y le dijo con tono preocupado –No me parece buena idea-.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, tengo que hacerlo y no pienso dar marcha atrás- le respondió el castaño.

-Pero es muy peligroso… y tú no estás en las mejores condiciones-.

-Papá, sé que no soy el vikingo más fuerte, ni el más hábil peleando, pero soy listo y el mayor experto en dragones de la isla, no me pasara nada, ¿puedes confiar en mí?- dijo el chico a su padre esperando que confiase en él.

-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que tendrás cuidado- respondió Estoico después de algunos segundos, su hijo estaba madurando y su deber como padre era apoyarlo.

-Gracias papá- dijo Hipo mientras abrazaba a su padre.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es eso que necesitas para tus clases?- pregunto Estoico ya más animado.

* * *

Astrid se encontraba de camino a la casa de Hipo, había cogido algunas cosas de casa, como un cuaderno para apuntar las cosas que dijera el castaño y una cantimplora, y las había metido en una mochila. También había estado hablando con sus padres sobre lo que haría esa tarde y que seguramente llegaría tarde, a lo que sus padres le respondieron con un –Deja de acercarte a esos bichos, son asquerosos- de parte de su madre y un –Deberías de dejar esas tonterías y dedicar tu tiempo a entrenar- de parte de su padre. La rubia ya estaba harta de que sus padres no entendieran que los dragones no eran malos, que Tormenta era su amiga. Mientras pensaba en todo esto llego a la casa del jefe de la aldea sin darse cuenta, antes de que pudiera acercarse a llamar a la puerta esta se abrió y de ella salió Hipo con su muleta y una gran cesta a su espalda.

-Adiós papa- dijo hacia adentro de la casa para luego volver su vista al frente –Astrid, hola, ¿llevas mucho esperando?-.

-No, acabo de llegar, ¿ya tienes todo lo que necesitabas?- respondió Astrid mientras olvidaba todo lo relacionado con sus padres y sonreía por volver a ver al castaño -¿te ayudo?-.

-Sí y no gracias, no pesa mucho…, bueno… ¿vamos a reunirnos con los chicos y los dragones?- dijo el ojiverde algo nervioso, la sonrisa de Astrid siempre lo descolocaba.

-Claro- dijo la vikinga y ambos partieron hacia la plaza.

Por el camino, y algo ya más calmados, estuvieron hablando sobre lo que harían en el entrenamiento y sobre la rehabilitación de esa mañana del castaño, el chico se estaba recuperando bastante rápido, ya podía cojear varios pasos sin necesidad de apoyarse.

* * *

Los cinco dragones se encontraban tumbados en la plaza, después de comer se habían puesto a descansar y charlar un rato, todos estaban impacientes por el entrenamiento de la tarde y querían acumular toda la energía que pudieran. Ninguno sabía lo que les depararía la tarde y la duda les carcomía por dentro.

-**¿De verdad no sabes que vamos a hacer esta tarde?**- pregunto Vomito -**¿Tu humano no ha dicho nada?**- concluyo Eructo.

-**Ya os he dicho que no, lo ha planeado todo después de que Tormenta y yo llegáramos, cuando se quedó a solas con su humana**- respondió Desdentao cansadode que siempre le preguntaran lo mismo.

-**¿Ella también nos dará clases?**- pregunto Barrilete.

-**No, solo le está ayudando**- respondió Tormenta –**Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos**-.

-**Miren, hablando de la parejita**- dijo Garfios en tono burlón haciendo que todos los dragones se giraran en la dirección en la que miraba el Pesadilla Monstruosa.

Por una de las entradas de la plaza se podían ver dos jóvenes vikingos hablando alegremente mientras se acercaban a los dragones, la rubia con una mochila al hombro y el castaño con una cesta en la espalda y apoyado en una muleta. Estaban tan pendientes el uno del otro que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de los reptiles hasta que Desdentao le dio un lametón a su jinete.

-Ah, hola Desdentao, ¿has comido bien?- pregunto Hipo obteniendo una respuesta afirmativa de parte de su amigo.

-Hola Tormenta- dijo Astrid mientras acariciaba a su Nader que también se había acercado a ellos -¿estas lista para esta tarde?-.

La Nader afirmo con la cabeza, tenía muchas ganas de entrenar junto a su jinete. Los minutos fueron pasando y el resto del grupo fue llegando, primero Patapez, cargado de un gran número de libretas y libros; el segundo en llegar fue Mocoso, el cual lo primero que hizo fue tirarle los tejos a Astrid, siendo ignorado por completo por parte de ella; y por ultimo llegaron los gemelos Thorson, tarde, como siempre, no querían perder la costumbre. Una vez estuvieron todos y después de hablar un rato se fueron hacia la arena impacientes por las lecciones que les daría el ojiverde sobre sus compañeros dragones.

* * *

-Bueno, ahora os diré algunas formas para calmar a un dragón- dijo Hipo a sus alumnos.

Ya llevaban más de una hora de clase, durante ese tiempo les había estado diciendo características sobre las especies más comunes de dragones, que eran las que habitaban la isla y a las que pertenecían sus monturas, cosas como potencia de fuego, velocidad media, maniobrabilidad, como cuidarlos, cosas que les gustaban y les disgustaban,… aparte de cosas que tenían en común todas las especies de dragones.

Como le había dicho su padre, el techo de la arena había sido retirado y para sorpresa de Hipo le habían puesto una pizarra, la cual le estaba resultando muy útil, y unas mesas y sillas para el resto del grupo. Durante toda esta parte teórica los dragones habían estado impacientes en un rincón, esperando a que fuera su turno.

-Desdentao, ¿puedes venir?- dijo el castaño mientras sacaba una barra de pan de la cesta que había traído consigo.

Cuando Desdentao llego al lado de Hipo y vio la barra de pan se la quedó mirando, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando y un tentempié le alegraría bastante. En cuando el castaño acerco la barra a la posición del Furia Nocturna este no se lo pensó y agarro el pan de un bocado.

-Bueno, si queremos que un dragón suelte algo forcejear no nos llevará a nada- decía el ojiverde sin soltar aun el pan –lo más eficiente es rascarles suavemente debajo de la barbilla-.

Después de decirlo lo demostró, al momento en que empezó a rascarle la barbilla a Desdentao este empezó a aflojar el agarre y a tumbarse en el suelo medio dormido, momento en el que Hipo aprovecho para recuperar la barra de pan.

-Espera un momento- dijo Mocoso acercándose a su profesor y arrebatándole el pan –puede que eso funcione con tu dragón en miniatura que parece un gato, pero Garfios y yo tenemos nuestro método- concluyo mientras se dirigía hasta su Pesadilla Monstruosa y le pasaba la barra -¡Ahora suéltala, Garfios suelta el pan!- le gritaba a su dragón mientras apuntaba al suelo enérgicamente.

Grafios, harto de los gritos de su jinete, escupió el pan, pero antes de que le diera tiempo al resto de jinetes a asimilar que el método de Mocoso funcionaba el dragón agarro con la boca a su jinete. El resto del grupo no pudo aguantarse y empezaron a reír mientras del interior de la boca del Pesadilla Monstruosa se podía escuchar la voz del vikingo diciendo: -¿Alguien podría rascarle debajo de la barbilla?-.

Una vez sacaron a Mocoso de las fauces de Garfios y todos volvieron a su sitio continuaron con las clases. Esta vez Hipo había sacado de la cesta un saco que contenía unas hierbas de color verde.

-Esto es la hierba dragón (N.A: ni idea si en la película la llamaban así, no me acuerdo, pero me refiero a la hierba en la que se revuelca Desdentao cuando todavía están practicando para poder volar), su olor les encanta a los dragones y hace que se relajen- decía el castaño mientras acercaba un poco al Furia Nocturna –Coged un poco y probad vosotros-.

Todos cogieron un puñado del saco y se acercaron a sus respectivos dragones. Patapez y Astrid lo hacían muy bien, estaban acariciando el hocico de sus dragones con la hierba, cosas que parecía gustarles ya que estaban sonriendo tumbados en el suelo; Mocoso por su parte estaba persiguiendo a Garfios alrededor de toda la arena, el dragón no parecía muy dispuesto a colaborar con su jinete. El verdadero problema eran los gemelos, ellos compartían el mismo dragón y para variar estaban discutiendo sobre quién sería el primero en probar la hierba, cosa que traía locas a las dos cabezas del Cremallerus.

-¡Yo iré primero!- gritaba Chusco.

-¡No, lo seré yo!- le respondía su hermana Brusca.

-¡Yo soy el mayor!-.

-¡Somos gemelos idiota, nacimos a la vez!-.

-¡Pero yo salí antes!-.

-¡Eso es mentira!-.

Los dos hermanos no paraban de gritarse y Vomito y Eructo no sabían a dónde acudir, no paraban de ir de un gemelo a otro. Estuvieron gritándose varios minutos hasta que se callaron de repente.

-¿Hipo?- dijeron los hermanos Thorson al unísono con voz preocupada.

El castaño, al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta para ver que querían los gemelos pero lo que vio lo dejo de piedra. Allí estaban los hermanos, uno a cada lado del dragón, observando las dos cabezas del Cremallerus las cuales, después de la confusión causada por la pelea de sus jinetes, habían quedado enredadas y ahora no se podían soltar.

-¡Pero que habéis hecho!- grito Hipo al recuperarse del shock inicial causando que todos voltearan y vieran la escena.

Todos acudieron enseguida a ayudar a Vomito y Eructo. Tardaron más de veinte minutos es lograr separar las dos cabezas pero al final lo lograron sin causarle daño al Cremallerus. El castaño ya estaba agotado, y solo llevaban media tarde. Cuando volvieron a sus lugares nuevamente Hipo les estuvo hablando sobre las anguilas y la aversión que le tienen los dragones, esta vez sin demostración práctica, no quería que alguno de los vikingo causase una estampida de dragones.

Al terminar con la parte teórica de la clase y después de tomarse quince minutos para descansar comenzaron con la parte práctica. Lo primero que harían seria unas prácticas de tiro, los dragones ya sabían disparar fuego perfectamente pero la intención del castaño era que dispararan hacia el lugar al que le indicaran sus jinetes. Para practicar colocaron cinco escudos a modo de dianas en la pared, uno en el centro, otro arriba, otro abajo y dos a cada lado del primero.

-Bueno, ahora pasaremos a las prácticas de tiro, lo que tenéis que hacer es indicarles a vuestros dragones a que escudo apuntar. Veamos, el primero en comenzar será… -decía Hipo mientras tomaba notas en una libreta cuando fue interrumpido.

-¡Yo!, yo seré el primero, mirad y aprender- dijo Mocoso mientras se montaba en Garfios -¡Ahora dragón, obedece y dispara al escudo de abajo!-.

El Pesadilla Monstruosa, lejos de hacerle caso a su chillón jinete, envolvió su cuerpo en llamas, causando que el vikingo que lo montaba saliera corriendo con sus pantalones en llamas y saltara dentro de un abrevadero con agua que se encontraba en la arena.

-Siguiente- fue lo único que dijo Hipo al contemplar la escena.

El resto de jinetes se fue turnando para intentarlo, el siguiente fue Patapez, él y su Gronckle estaban muy unidos, todo indicaba que lo lograrían pero la bola de lava que lanzó Barrilete no tenía fuerza y se quedó a dos metros de la pared donde estaban los escudos. Después llegó el turno de los gemelos, sin pensarlos dos veces hicieron que escupiera el gas y que la otra cabeza lo prendiera, pero lo hicieron demasiado pronto y el gas exploto en medio de la arena causando que varios objetos y personas acabaran en el suelo. Después de que se disipara el humo le llegó el turno a la última de los jinetes en prácticas, Astrid; cuando estuvo en posición le indico a Tormenta que disparara sus púas al escudo del centro. Cinco púas de color azul cielo con toques de amarillo se encontraban clavadas en el escudo del centro, la rubia hubiera saltado de alegría por ser la mejor del grupo si no fuera por las cuatro púas clavadas en el escudo de arriba, y las tres en el de la derecha, y las alrededor de veinte que había esparcidas por la pared.

-Bueno, al menos has llegado a la pared- observo Hipo.

-¡Oye!, no es tan fácil, me gustaría ver como lo harías tú- dijo Astrid bastante enfadada por el comentario del chico.

-Desdentao- llamo el castaño a su dragón sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo -escudo del medio por favor- el Furia Nocturna como respuesta lanzó una bola de fuego que destrozo el escudo central dejando el resto intactos.

-Vale- dijo Astrid algo impresionada –pero Desdentao y tu lleváis mucho tiempo juntos y practicando, es normal que se entiendan tan bien- seguía enfadada, ella odiaba perder.

Hipo no respondió nada, solamente se acercó a Tormenta y empezó a acariciarle la cabeza –Hola Tormenta, necesito tu ayuda- le susurro -¿quieres demostrarle a todos lo buena que eres?- la Nader afirmo con la cabeza –Muy bien, ahora quiero que te fijes bien en el escudo de la derecha, ¿vale?, quiero que le lances unas cuantas púas, no muchas, ¿de acuerdo?- la dragona volvió a afirmar –Vale, pues distara- dijo el castaño mientras apuntaba hacia el escudo que le había indicado. Cuando Tormenta escucho el "dispara" del chico agito su cola y ocho púas salieron volando e impactaron todas en el escudo de la derecha.

-¡Bien hecho!- le decía Hipo a la Nader, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, mientras la acariciaba ante la incrédula mirada de Astrid. El vikingo no habría estado más de veinte minutos con la dragona y ya se entendía mejor con ella que la rubia, la cual la había estado cuidando por más de una semana.

-Bueno, será mejor terminar ya por hoy, se está haciendo tarde- el castaño estaba agotado, no se veía con fuerzas para seguir, además, faltaba muy poco para que anocheciera y vista la cantidad de accidentes prefirió dejar las clases de vuelo para cuando Desdentao pudiera volver a volar.

Después de recoger algunas cosas que habían quedado desparramadas por la arena a causa del entrenamiento los vikingos se fueron cada uno hacia su casa. Como era costumbre, Astrid e Hipo se quedaron solos de camino a sus respectivas casas; el castaño se encontraba recostado sobre el lomo de su dragón y la rubia caminaba al lado de Tormenta. A diferencia de los días anteriores no se les escuchaba hablando alegremente mientras disfrutaban la compañía del otro, eso había sido sustituido por un silencio sepulcral. 'Sigue enfadada' pensaba el ojiverde 'puede que me pasara con lo que dije en la arena, pero no fue con mala intención, ¡Por Odín! Este silencio me está matando, tengo que decir algo'.

-Lo siento- rompió el silencio Hipo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Astrid sorprendida.

-No lo dije con mala intención, pero entiendo que no te hayan sentado bien algunas cosas que dije en la arena- respondió sinceramente el castaño.

-No importa, en el fondo tenías razón, todavía me queda mucho para que Tormenta me acepte como su jinete-.

-Eso no es verdad- decía mientras se bajaba de Desdentao, ya habían llegado a la puerta de su casa –Tormenta te quiere mucho, solo os falta algo de compenetración, a que sí Tormenta-.

La Nader asintió y le dio un lametón en la mejilla a su jinete.

-¡Tormenta!- exclamo la rubia entre risas intentando poner un tono de enfado. Pasaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, segundos que para ellos parecieron horas, hasta que Astrid se acercó a Hipo para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle –gracias-.

-¿Po-por qué?- pregunto el castaño nervioso y sonrojado.

-Por todo- dijo la vikinga antes de poner rumbo hacia su casa.

-Bu-buenas no-noches- fue lo único que atino a decir el chico, el cual se encontraba más rojo que un tomate.

-Buenas noches- le respondió Astrid antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

Ya era viernes, último día de entrenamiento, después de hablarlo durante la semana acordaron dejar los fines de semana libre. Aún estaba amaneciendo por lo que Hipo continuaba dormido, la semana había sido muy dura. Todos se estaban aplicando a fondo en los entrenamientos y eso estaba dando sus frutos, con todo lo que habían aprendido ya podían ayudarlo a mantener bajo control el caos de la isla, o por lo menos gran parte de este. Con respecto a Hipo, este mostraba una gran mejoría, la herida estaba cicatrizando perfectamente y ya podía andar, mejor dicho, cojear sin ayuda de las muletas y sin caerse.

Toc toc. Al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta, Estoico, que se encontraba preparando el desayuno, se dirigió a ver quién era, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su hijo que seguía durmiendo en el salón.

-Hola, ¿qué querías?- pregunto el jefe al abrir la puerta.

-Hola jefe, venía a entregarle este paquete a su hijo- respondió una señora pelirroja de unos treinta años.

-Lo siento pero Hipo está durmiendo-.

-Entonces se lo dejare a usted si no le importa-.

-Claro- dijo Estoico mientras recogía el paquete y lo examinaba -¿pero qué es?- dijo Estoico levantando la mirada del paquete para descubrir que la señora ya se había ido.

* * *

¿Os gusto?, cualquier critica, idea, opinión, sugerencia, insulto, amenaza, chiste, receta de cocina, mantra o lo que sea, reviews.

Nightspider: por ahora solo los esta ignorando pero me apunto tu sugerencia por si en un futuro se ponen muy pesados XD.

Haibara14: Tranquilo, Astrid es buena gente, aunque la mala leche no se la quita nadie XD. En cuanto a los gemelos siempre han sido la parte cómica de la película y la serie, yo solo intento que sigan así. La relación de Hipo con su padre la intentare ir arreglando a lo largo de la historia, pero quien sabe, a lo mejor se me va la cabeza y no se vuelven a hablar en la vida XD.

ctza7: me alegra que te guste y en un principio no tengo intención de abandonar la historia a no ser de que algo raro ocurra, pero puede que tarde en subir algunos capítulos, después de todo esta es la primera vez que escribo algo.

Nos leemos!


End file.
